Past Love
by Prexistence
Summary: Rogue and Logan go back in time to see Logan's past and are told not to talk to anyone. Things don't go as planned. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Past

I redid parts of this chapter because well, I did it in 30 minutes last time and didn't get to really add anything that I wanted to it. hopefully, this is a little bit better than the original.

Main Characters: **Rogue, Wolverine, Gambit, Cyclops (eventually), Emma Frost (eventually), Victor Creed, Stryker**, and others will be listed as they come.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, so FOX and Marvel, bug off unless you want my student loans, which I wouldn't love to give away.

* * *

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters had been open for sixteen years and since its opening had helped many mutants gain control over their powers. Some, like Xavier's second student, Scott Summers, had a harder time in learning how to control his powers. Others such as Jean Grey, had excellent control until it consumed her.

Reports of what happened on Alcatraz Island spread through the news and people were finally able to see that not all mutants were evil and started accepting a little more than before.

At the school, several of the students sat in the lounge practicing for their next test with Hank McCoy that would be in two weeks. Some of the students decided to slack off and just play video games or go outside. Four students decided to choose against this.

"Ah don't think that's right." Rogue commented to her boyfriend Bobby Drake aka Iceman as they worked on their anatomy homework together. It had been two weeks since she had received the cure taking away her mutant powers of absorbing people's life force or powers. It had always been nothing but a curse to her since the day they activated. Many mutants hated their powers and wanted to be rid of them as well. When hearing that there was a cure for it, she had never been so excited, though she didn't know how to tell her boyfriend. She was afraid of how Bobby would react. Would he accept her now that she was not a mutant? Would he be happy they could finally touch without him being absorbed?

She had felt relief flutter inside her chest when he accepted her decision. Some of the others in the school didn't see it the same way, while others didn't seem to care. For the past week they held hands and kissed more than usual, but that was only for a week. She would notice every now and then out of the corner of her eye, Bobby would still take a glance at Kitty and even at the new girl, Lorna.

She would just shake it off and pretend she didn't see anything. At least now he was paying more attention to her. That's a good thing, right?

"Well, it's called the right and left atrium, so they got to connect." Bobby shrugged as he looked down at the assignment. Across from them were Kitty Pyrde and Piotr Rasputin. "What did you guys get?" He asked them while looking at Kitty, who blushed.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." The young brown haired girl told him and looked down at her paper quickly before Rogue looked at her. She had a crush on Bobby since the day she arrived at the mansion. She knew that Piotr had a crush on her as well, but he didn't interest her as much as Bobby did. She knew Rogue had known about the crush and seemed to keep closer to Bobby. The only time she had been able to get some alone time with him was when Rogue left the school to get the cure. She had been able to spend time with him and he didn't seem to mind.

"I thought that blood goes from the right atrium to the right ventricle?" Piotr told the group. Bobby rolled his eyes and opened his book to find the answer.

"Yeah, cause the right and left atrium are separated by the intra-atrial septum." Rogue agreed with Piotr, which only made Bobby dig faster in the book to find the answer. He didn't like being proven wrong. He liked it better when the Russian student was hanging around proving him wrong.

"Well?" Kitty asked Bobby as he closed the book and wrote down the answer grumbling how Piotr was a smartass. "Well I know who to sit next to during the test." She winked at Piotr causing him to blush. She wanted to see how far she could push Bobby before he would get jealous.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Piotr. "He's not that smart." He said to Kitty. "I bet he rememberized that answer to impress you." Bobby snorted. Rogue looked over at him like he was an idiot. She hated when they all studied together. It wasn't bad when it was only her and Bobby, but Kitty had a tendancy to want to intrude.

"Don't get mad at him because ya didn't study." Rogue chastised her boyfriend as put away the assignment in her folder, the others doing the same. Maybe it would be better if they got away from them for a bit. "So, are we going to go out later?" She asked Bobby, who seemed to have his mind elsewhere.

"Hey, I heard a new movie Hannah Montana movie was playing." Kitty suggested to them. Rogue almost threw up.

"Ah can't stand her or her fake name. Ya are really Miley Cyrus or Hannah Montana." She sneered and stacked her books together. 'Who invited you?' She thought to herself and glared at the younger girl.

"Is that why you stop going by your real name and only by Rogue?" Kitty raised an eyebrow at the other girl, who gave her a dirty look.

"We should go see it. Bot-I mean four of us." Bobby corrected himself; however, Rogue didn't miss what he meant to say. 'He wants to go with her.' She glared down at him. 'After what Ah went through for us and this is what he does?' She thought to herself bitterly. She was close to either breaking up with Bobby or breaking Kitty's skull. Though to be fair, Bobby should have ignored the advances if he really wanted to be with Rogue.

"Count me out." Rogue said as she and Kitty got up from the table. "Ah'd rather work out in the Danger Room." Screaming and yelling was heard down the hall way. All four of them ignored it, recognizing the voices of other students in the school.

"Why? You don't have powers." Kitty muttered under her breath.

"It's none of ya-" Rogue began to say when Jubilee came running into the room being chased by Evan.

"Get that away from me!" Jubilee screamed as Evan chased her with a spider in his hand and the Asian girl ended up running into both Kitty and Rogue, tripping them both.

"Sorry." Evan apologized and placed the spider on a plant and went to help Jubilee up.

"Don't touch me after you touched that!" Jubilee backed away from him and got up herself. She looked over and noticed both Piotr and Bobby went to Kitty's aid and helped her up and gather her things. Rogue was still on the floor with her books and papers everywhere. A hurt expression on her face. He had finally crossed the line.

"You alright?" Piotr asked Kitty, who shook her head and smiled at Bobby. He smiled back and then looked down at Rogue, realizing she was on the ground.

"Hey, let me-" He went to help her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone." She got up and left the room, feeling embarrassed and angry that her boyfriend went to help Kitty instead of her. 'After what Ah did for him and he still doesn't like me.' A tear streamed down her face as she raced through the hallway and accidently ran into Logan.

"Whoa, where are you goin' in a hurry, kid?" He looked down at her and noticed the tears. "What did he do now?" He growled, knowing Bobby was still pining after Kitty. He didn't understand why she stayed with him and though she deserved better.

"It's nothin'." Rogue wiped away the tears. 'Great, the last thing he needs is ta see me cry.' She thought to herself. "Where were ya goin'?" She asked him trying to change the subject.

"The Professor said he found a way for me to know what happened to me before I lost my memories. I'm gonna go see him." Logan explained to her and saw her look down at her feet, more tears erupting from her eyes. 'Eh, screw it, she's more like family then the rest of them.' He thought to himself.

"Ya wanna come?" He asked her causing her to look up.

"Ah don't want ta intrude." She scooted away from him. Logan only shrugged.

"It'll get your mind off of whatever's buggin' ya. Ya already saw inside my mind, ya probably already know more than me." He stated. Rogue remained silent and looked off to the side. "I ain't takin' no, kid. Either ya come or I go beat the shit out of popsicle for whatever he did to ya." A small smile spread across her face as she gave a small laugh.

"Alright, Ah'm only doin' it so ya don't hurt him too bad." Rogue smiled at Logan and walked down the hall beside him to the Professor's office. 'Ah should have just let Logan beat him up.' She thought to herself. Logan was the only one who she could really open up to. She had never been close with her father because he was always away and when he did come home he never wanted to spend time with her. From their first meeting till the time they met the X-Men, she knew more about Logan than her real father.

Logan opened Xavier's door, not bothering to knock. "Good to see you, Logan." Charles smiled at the other man and then looked at Rogue. "Is there something you need?" He asked to her and she looked the other way.

"I told her to come. She's already been inside my mind so it won't be nothin' new what she sees." He said to Charles and then glanced over at a Native American man standing in the room with a device placed on Xavier's desk. "Who's he?"

"Yes, this is a dear friend of mine named, Forge. He used to be a student here and has moved onto other things. He is brilliant in technology and I have asked him if it was possible if he could make a device to go back in time." Charles introduced Forge, who nodded.

"I thought ya were goin' to read my mind." Logan stared at Xavier. when Charles said he would be able to help him know what happened in his life, he didn't expect this.

"There is only so far I can go back. I have been able to go up until a certain point. You seem to wake up and have no memory of who you were. The first person you met was a young man who helped you escape a building being destroyed. After that, you traveled around. I am unable to find anything before that and I know there is more. I am giving you the option to go back in time to find out what caused you to lose your memory and what led up to that." Xavier told Logan.

"Is it safe?" Logan glanced at Forge, who smirked.

"I have already tested it out. A mutant by the name of Cable wanted to go into the future, so I helped him." Forge said confidently. It was weird being back at the school again for him. He had spent years at the school and had fallen in love with another student, Ororo Munroe. However, he didn't want to be tied down and left and broke her heart. He didn't know if he could confront her again and wanted to leave before it happened.

"What do ya think?" Logan looked over at Rogue.

"Ah think ya should do it. Especially if it will cause ya ta stop runnin' off tryin' ta find out who ya were." She told him and gave a small smile. "Ah'd kinda like ta go with ya." She suggested.

"Rogue, it is much better if you let Logan do this on his own. You have school work and people here who need you." Charles intervened. Rogue narrowed her eyes.

'People here who need me? Who? My cheatin' boyfriend?' Rogue thought bitterly to herself. "Ah ain't got anyone here that cares about me. The only friend Ah had joined the Brotherhood with Magneto. Ah'm getting' A's in all of my classes. Ah can't be an X-Man anymore cause Ah don't have powers and it is useless ta sit on the side lines watchin' people fight ta save the world. Ah wanna go and be there for Logan in case somethin' happens he needs help with." Rogue said determinedly. She refused to take 'no' for an answer.

"Logan?" Charles looked at the other mutant. "This is your journey, you decide." He sighed. He didn't want to endanger Rogue, but knew the girl would probably withdraw herself from the others and her school work if she didn't get to go with Logan, who was the only person she seemed to trust.

"I don't know how dangerous it will be." Logan said to himself and Rogue glared at him.

"Ah ain't five years old. Ah've had Magneto kidnap me, fallen out of a plane, and other crap happen around here, along with havin' those stupid powers of mine. Ah wanna go. At least it will distract me from everythin' that has happened around here." Rogue told him. "Ah could do it as an assignment of what Ah learned in the past." She tried to persuade Charles.

"That is unnecessary." Charles smiled at her and turned his attention back to Logan.

"If the kid wants ta come, she can." Logan looked at Rogue, who looked happier than after she got the cure and could touch Bobby. "Ya don't run off or talk ta anyone. What I say, goes." He warned her and she shook her head.

"Well, neither of you will be allowed to talk to anyone. You will have to disguise yourselves. If someone from the past see's you it could have consequences in the future." Forge interrupted them. "Going into the past is much harder than going into the future. In the future, you already lived and died, but in the past, you aren't even existing yet and can change people's lives."

"We won't talk ta anyone." Logan promised to Forge, not knowing he would not be able to keep the promise.

"What about you're past self, Logan? Ah mean, if ya are gonna lose ya memory, could Ah just talk ta ya and ya wouldn't remember?" Rogue suggested to them.

"No, that could change what he does that leads him to losing his memory." Forge warned her.

"Alright." Rogue sighed as Forge went over to his machine and picked up a bracelet and handed it to Logan.

"This is for when you want to come back. Activate it and it will create a link to the machine and open a rift for you both." Forge instructed before activating the machine and a bright pink portal appeared in the office.

"Both of you be safe and careful." Charles told Logan and Rogue as they got up from their seats.

"How far back is this thing goin'?" Logan asked Forge as Rogue went to hug the Professor good-bye.

"Approximately, 15 years into the past. It will drop you off ten days before you lose your memory." Forge replied as Rogue stood next to Logan.

"Ya ready, kid." Logan didn't have to ask, the bright smile on Rogue's face answers his question. Both of them stepped through the portal and disappeared. After two minutes Forge shut down the machine and put it on the other side of Xavier's office so when they came back they would appear in the school.

"You think they'll be okay?" Forge asked Xavier.

"We will see." Charles said simply.

Logan and Rogue dropped out of the portal into onto the dirty wet streets. It was pitch black outside with the exception of street lights. Logan got up first and helped Rogue to her feet. 'At least someone thinks' Ah'm worth helpin'.' She thought to herself as they looked around and quickly made their way into the alley to get out of the open. "Where are we?" Rogue asked him as she looked at the tall buildings with balconies decorated with plants and confetti.

Logan went over to the dumpster and began digging through it. There had to be some indication of where they landed. It didn't seem like New York at all. Even if it was in the past.

Rogue walked a little closer to the streets and looked around the best she could. It was exciting to finally be able to go somewhere new and not have to fight Magneto for a change.

She wondered how the past compared to the future. Were people more acceptable to mutants? 'It can't be as bad as it is in the future.' She thought to herself. At least here there was no Magneto causing trouble with the Brotherhood. If she recalled correctly, Magneto and Xavier had worked together during this time.

'Right now I am about three years old.' She sighed and thought of what was going to happen to her. Would she want to change her fate in the future? At least then she would know about what was going to happen to David, know about Bobby, and even stop Magneto from kidnapping her. Then she looked back at Logan and knew she wouldn't have met him.

"Ya know where we are?" Rogue asked him as she turned away from the streets and to the alley.

"We're in New Orleans." Logan told Rogue holding up a newspaper.

End of Chapter One

How is it? Good, Bad, why did I read this piece of crap, I want my the three minutes of my life back! I really need to go back to studying. Again, nothing in the chapter contains spoilers.


	2. Day 1

I redid some parts of the first chapter, there is still a little more tweaking I want to do to it, also I deleted the last part of the chapter with Remy and Belladonna, there was no need for that scene.

Special thanks everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate the feedback on how to make the story better.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, leave me alone.

"Come on." Logan ordered to Rogue as they went up the fire escape of an old brick building. He had searched around for an hour before coming across an abandoned apartment on the top floor across from the casino. He checked it out first and by the scent no one had lived there in years.

"Ya sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should go to a hotel or somethin'? What if the owner comes back?" Rogue suggested to him as he opened the window and crawled inside.

"Ya know we can't meet anyone here, not even if I never encountered them." Logan reminded her as she went slid through the open window and shut it. "Ya stay here; I'll go find somethin' for us ta eat. Maybe ya could clean out the fridge or somethin' cause it smells like shit from here." He told her before heading back for the window.

"Logan? Couldn't your other self sense you?" Rogue asked him curiously. It could prove to be a problem for the two of them.

"Probably, just gotta be careful of where I go. If I end up meeting him, well, I'll figure out what to do if it happens. Tomorrow I'll send ya out ta look around if ya are up ta it." Logan suggested to her. Rogue smiled and nodded. She always enjoyed being around Logan out of everyone else in the mansion. He treated her like she was an adult and not a child, even when she felt like one. He always seemed to place trust in her that he didn't with some of the others.

Rogue turned around and took in her surroundings. The apartment looked like it had been fairly clean with the exception of a few things knocked over. She ran her hand over the black leather couch that sat in front of a small television with wooden bookcases on either side of it.

She walked over to the table and turned it back onto its four legs and pushed the two chairs close to it. She adventured down the hallway where it became weird. There were holes in the wall like someone had thrown a fist at it. Pictures were lying on the ground as if they had been knocked off and stepped on. 'Guess either someone was really drunk or got inta a fight.' She thought to herself as she picked up the picture and set it back on its hook, only for it to fall off the wall again.

She entered into the bedroom on the right across from the half bathroom and was in shock. The door was barely hanging on its hinges and the frame around the door had cracks around it. The black satin sheets of the bed had been thrown on the white carpeted floor carelessly and above the headboard were three bullet holes. The mirror over the dresser had a giant crack on it and was missing a few pieces that had fallen off. The window had been smashed open with glass still littering the ground below. She found more bullet holes on the closet door.

'What happened here?' She thought and then took a step forward when she felt her foot step on something. She looked down at found a small dart and picked it up. It was as long as her index finger with a small needle at the end of it. "I'll have Logan take a look at this." She said to herself and placed it on the dresser.

Rogue went over to the closet and looked through to get an idea if a man or woman had stayed here. She found a bunch of shirts of black, purple, maroon, blue, and green with a few pairs of pants. 'Someone liked shoppin'. Wonder if we invaded Jubilee's ancestor's home.' She thought to herself as she looked through the male clothes. She finally shut the doors and walked over to the window and found on the other side of the bed was a dried pool of blood.

"Great, he just had ta pick a creepy place." She muttered to herself and decided to leave the bedroom. It was starting to give her the creeps. At least the kitchen and dining room were fine. She stopped at the small bathroom in the hallway and slowly opened the door. 'Please don't let there be a dead body in here.' She thought to herself, but found it was fine with the exception of the dust that caused her to sneeze.

"Gotta do some major cleanin' in here later." She said to herself before closing the door. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and had to hold her nose. There wasn't much food, but the food left inside had been rotten for quite a long time.

She held her nose as she picked up a small opened package of what she hoped had been bread and went over to the trash and dumped it out. "Told ya it smelled like shit."Logan said, startling her. She turned around to find him standing with a small bag.

"How did ya get that?" She asked him and shut the refrigerator.

"Broke into the back of this grocery story and got a few things. Not enough to make them wonder where it is." Logan replied before he went to the cabinets and looked through them. "I don't think this guy knew what the meaning of storing food meant." Logan said before closing the cabinets, not giving Rogue a chance to see what was up there.

Logan opened the drawers to try to find silverware. "Didn't know people could eat with this." He muttered and dug around the drawer to seeing what else was in it.

"What?" Rogue asked him and looked over his shoulder. Logan began pulling out knives from the drawer and placed them on the counter. "What's so bad about that?" She received her answer when Logan began unloading packs of playing cards. "So the guy had a card fetish." Rogue shrugged.

**Three Mile Island**

Colonel William Stryker watched over Weapon X's newest experiment. They had gone to work a week after losing their previous experiment that was now being hunted. It seemed every tactic they used was turned against them. They needed someone better to hunt down Wolverine. Already some of the other agents had failed or had been killed by the animal and it was not acceptable. He was already being watched by the government for spending so much money on a project that got up and left.

He had admired James Howlette since the first day he found him and Victor Creed. Unlike the other man, James seemed to be able to hold onto his humanity better and was able to turn on his animal instincts. Creed was the opposite. The man was more animal than anything. He was useful for the moment, but didn't know how long he would be able to keep him that way. He knew how much he wanted to get back at Wolverine and the other felt the same way.

At the same time he also hated Wolverine. He was the same as the rest of the mutant population. He was meant to be their weapon to tract down other mutants and put them under control. He ran off on them and now they were out the money they spent on creating him. He had been so careful over the years in luring Wolverine into his hands, but something had gone wrong. That matter still had to be dealt with.

Stryker smiled to himself. It had been a perfect set up. He mentioned to Creed that if he _killed _James's woman he would go nuts. His hypothesis was correct and Wolverine began hunting down members of Weapon X to try to find them just to find Creed. Unfortunately for Wolverine, no one knew the location of Three Mile Island with the exception of a few.

"Sir, we have reports on the mutant that escaped two days ago." One of the guards rushed to him and stood beside Stryker. "We wanted to know if you want us to pursue the mutant and recapture it or let it go."

Stryker raised an eyebrow at the man and felt like slapping him. What kind of questions was that? How dare he think about letting a mutant run free. "You will go after it. I will not allow any mutant to run free. They all need to be controlled, caged, or killed. Those are the only options you may take when encountering the mutant." He ordered to the soldier who nodded.

"Yes, sir." The guard saluted him before going back to his team and started preparing for New Orleans where the mutant was located.

Stryker walked down the stairs, his hand running along the cold metal of the rail before he reached the bottom. He went over to a table where a man was strapped down with no shirt and had wires sticking into his arms, chest and legs. His once tan skin now turning stark white and his head full of hair was now bare. The man glared at him as he came into view. "Now really Wade, you knew what would happen when you volunteered." He said calmly.

"I volunteered to get the healing factor, not to get metal shoved up my ass. So, is this how you and Victor feel when you're alone together? Or are you only pursuing him because Howlette dumped you." Wade Wilson commented before Stryker grounded his teeth. Two of the prisoners had started a rumor around the prison that Creed had been fucking Stryker. It was undignified, but he knew that they were only animals that didn't know any better. Reason more to put them on their leash.

"There is one small thing I forgot to mention." Stryker told Wade as a doctor came over with a large needle. "We've decided to close your mouth up. We believe it will be better for us and everyone else. I will see you again in a few days, Weapon XI." He said before leaving.

**Apartment**

"It's a tranquiller." Logan told Rogue without having to sniff the small dart. "Whoever lived here must have pissed someone off." He informed her and looked around the bedroom. "If ya don't want ta sleep in here, ya can always have the couch. Might be a bit better." He said as Rogue sat on the soft queen size bed. The room wasn't so bad, it was just the bullet holes that disturbed her a bit.

"Ah guess it will be fine." Rogue shrugged before yawning.

"I'll see ya in the mornin', kid." Logan said as he was about to walk off.

"Logan, Ah was wonderin', what is the first thing ya remember?" Rogue asked him and crossed her legs underneath her on the bed. She had seen a few images in her head when she had absorbed him, but they didn't mean anything to her. She figured maybe he could explain some of the things she saw.

Logan folded his arms over his chest and began to think. The only person who he had talked to about his earliest memories was Xavier in hopes he could find out more. Other than that, he hadn't shared it with anyone. He looked down at Rogue and thought it couldn't hurt to tell her. After all, she did accompany him to the past to help him find out what happened to him.

"I remember waking up with a headache and a guy pulling me outta a building. Don't know who he was, but he seemed like he knew me. I asked him what my name was and he said it was Logan. After that we came upon a lady that was dying." Logan leaned against the wall as he remembered the red haired woman that in a way reminded him of Jean. "I don't know who she was, but I felt like I had some sort of connection with her. The man didn't know who she was either. I remember seeing her take her last breath as she looked at me. I know I felt sad that she was dead, but didn't know why." Rogue laid her head on the palms of her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

"After that I traveled the world for twelve years and then I met you." Logan finished and then looked at Rogue. "Did you ever pick up anythin' when ya absorbed my memories?" He asked her.

"Ah saw ya gettin' the operation done with your claws. That was pretty much the main memory Ah got from ya. Ya were angry about somethin' that happened. Ah saw bits of ya travelin' the world, but Ah didn't catch the first part ya said." Rogue replied to him.

"Yeah, so ya pretty much know as much as I do." Logan said with frustration before turning towards the door. "See ya in the mornin', kid."

"Night, Logan." Rogue smiled at him as he left. She got up from the bed and picked the bed sheets off the floor and made the bed. It felt weird being in a room that someone had been attacked in. 'Ah better not start hearin' voices in my head and get possessed by the devil.' She thought to herself as she sat down on the bed and lay down on her back.

She thought about what she would do the next day since Logan would let her explore New Orleans. She had always wanted to go there when she was younger, but her parents always refused. Now she was finally here and wished it was for visiting instead of looking for information. 'Maybe when Ah get back, Ah'll take a trip down here, me and. . . ' She thought to herself and then rolled onto her left side.

She knew she was using this trip as a distraction from what was happening in the present. It seemed like every time she came close to having a normal life it was ripped away from her. First with David, then she met Bobby, who ended up breaking her heart because he liked Kitty. She didn't understand why he couldn't come out and tell her why he liked the younger girl. Better yet, why he kept saying she was his girlfriend and pretending to care when he really had his eyes set on someone else.

"Maybe Ah'm tryin' too hard." She whispered to herself as she looked at the broken window as a cool breath blew in. She wrapped her arms against her chest and buried her head into the pillow. She was now everything she wanted to be since she first found on she was a mutant: normal. She could touch again, but even with that, no one still wanted her. A tear ran down her cheek and buried itself in her hair. "Maybe it was never my powers that were the problem, maybe it was just me? Maybe I pushed Bobby into Kitty's arms by complainin' about not bein' able ta touch." She mused to herself.

She could hear an ambulance siren coming in from the outside. She rolled onto her back again and placed her arms behind her head. She began to wonder why Bobby had asked her out in the first place. Did he ever truly love her? The first day of class he was the only one who talked to her besides John. During the time she had touched Logan and the other students backed away from her he still accepted her. 'Did he pity me? Is that why?' She brushed away the thoughts and started thinking about sleep. She would need it for the long day tomorrow.

'This doesn't feel right.' She moved onto her right side and looked at the closet. 'No one has been here for years, but why does it not feel that way? ' She thought to herself, but ignored the feeling. She knew if something happened, Logan would come to her rescue.

**Present**

Bobby walked down the hall as Kitty went upstairs to get ready before the movie. They agreed to go to the nine o'clock showing with Piotr and a few of the older students. He wanted to find Rogue and explain to her that what happened earlier was nothing. 'Sometimes she takes things too far.' He thought to himself as he walked past the staircase and found Jubilee and Rahne Sinclair sitting at the bottom.

"Have either of you seen Rogue?" He asked them. Both of them looked at him and then looked at each other.

"Why is he asking where Rogue is?" Rahne asked her friend and then looked back at Bobby.

"I know what you mean. Everyone knows they don't belong together. He keeps on checking out every girl except his own." The thirteen year old said and smiled at Bobby as he became frustrated. He didn't know why he bothered asking these twerps, all of them seemed to enjoy causing trouble.

"That's not what I asked." Bobby glared down at them and both of them stuck their tongues out at the same time. "You probably don't even know." He grumbled.

"Yes we do." The seven year old Rahne smiled at him and rocked back and forth the stairs before getting up.

"Where?" Bobby asked her again.

"It'll cost you, Frosty." Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I am not bothering with you kids. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Bobby sneered before walking off. He hated the younger kids of the school sometimes. They were getting more obnoxious as the years went on. When he arrived at the school he had never been that way. He was well behaved, well almost, he played a few pranks on Mr. Summers and learned that hiding the visor is not a good idea.

**Xavier's Office**

"Yes, we are looking forward to meeting her." Charles Xavier said into the phone before hanging up. Ororo Munroe sat across from him and with a disapproving look.

"Why didn't you tell me Forge was here?" She asked Charles, who sighed and rubbed his fingers over his temple.

"I know how hard it was for you when the two of you had broken up. I asked him before he came back if he wanted you to know he was here and he said 'no'." Charles explained to her the best way he could without upsetting her.

Ororo sighed and leaned back in the chair. "It is alright I guess. If the Goddess did not wish for us to meet again, then so be it." She whispered and stood up from her seat.

"There was another reason why I called you here." Charles told her before she tried to leave. "There will be three new students arriving in two days, each of them are children. I would like you to set up arrangement for their rooms." Charles asked her.

"Of course, Professor." Ororo responded. "Evan seems to be enjoying his stay here so far. It is good to see him be accepted here than at his school." She said, referring to her eight year old nephew, Evan Daniels.

"Yes, I saw him playing with Nathan and Rachael the other day. He seemed quite happy here. I am sure he'll help welcome the new students." Charles smiled before dismissing Ororo.

End of Chapter 2

This chapter was the biggest pain in the butt. I kept writing scenes and then deleted them. One scene I'll add it after May 1st. Big hint, if you go to the movie, wait till after the credits!


	3. Day 2 Exploring

I wanted to apologize to anyone reading this. It takes me a little while to get use to writing a new fic. I've already written out the entire plot to this story (something that is usually not done until the 5th or 6th chapter) in hopes it will be easier to write and be a little more organized. This story hopefully will stop being so boring after this chapter.

Special thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and told me their thoughts on the story so far.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in here. Only borrowing them for my own amusement.

* * *

Present

Ororo Munroe was in the middle of teaching her history session going over the events of the Cuban Missile Crisis. She was at the chalk board writing down the events that lead up to it and what happened during it. Her students were at their desks taking notes or pretending to pay attention as she continued to talk.

Bobby put his pen down and looked at the desk next to him that Rogue usually occupied. He had gone to her room the night before and she never showed up, nor the next morning. He had asked some of the other students, but none of them were able to tell him anything. Kitty suggested that she might have gone back to her home in Mississippi, but he doubted it. 'She would have told me if she was going somewhere.' He thought to himself.

He was beginning to wonder if she had run away again and if she was mad at him. He hadn't meant to upset her and didn't understand why she took offense that he had helped Kitty. He was only helping a friend and was going to help her, but she told him to go away. He thought maybe if he let her cool down for a while she would forget the entire thing and they could pretend nothing happened.

Kitty continued writing what Miss. Munroe was saying and when the professor turned back to the chalkboard, she quickly placed a note on Bobby's desk. He looked up at Kitty, breaking his concentration and opened the note.

_Was wondering if you wanted to hang out after class._

He read and then looked up to make sure the professor still had her back turned. He quickly wrote his response and handed it to Kitty before Miss. Munroe turned around and addressed the class. He began tapping his pen as he looked back at Rogue's desk. He was frustrated that she was hiding her feelings from him. If she was mad at him, why couldn't she just tell him instead of running off? He wasn't a telepath that knew what she was thinking. 'It's not my problem, I didn't do anything wrong.' He defended himself as Kitty returned the note, but was caught by Miss. Munroe.

"Kitty, is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Ororo asked the young brown haired girl, who got everyone's attention. She shrunk in her seat as the professor came over and stood over her desk. She picked up the note and then looked down at the young girl again. "Well it seems this is more important than what I am saying; I thought you would like to share your wisdom with everyone." She held the note out for Kitty to read. "Make sure you speak up so everyone can hear you."

Kitty glared at the teacher before she picked up the note. Her face was burning red as eyes were on her. She unfolded the note and began to read, "I asked Bobby if he wanted to hang out after class. He said he would after he found Rogue." Kitty paused and put the note down. She looked up at Ororo who was expecting her to finish the note. She sighed knowing people were going to think less of her after this. "I said I don't know what her problem is, why not just forget it." She finished quickly and put her head down.

Students began whispering around the class. The entire Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue triangle wasn't new to any of them and some of them followed it with more interest than others. Some said that they were the new Scott, Jean, and Logan triangle, which had been the big topic around the school since Logan made it clear he liked Jean.

Bobby sat in silence as Ororo walked up the front of the classroom. Some of the students were staring at him, but he didn't pay attention to them. Fifteen minutes later, class was dismissed. Kitty got up from her seat and didn't look at anyone.

"Kitty?" She looked over at Piotr who stopped her as she was about to leave the row. "Sorry that happened to you. If anyone says anything to you, I'll defend you." He swore to her. Kitty gave a small smile and hugged her friend.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Alison Blaire told her as she got up from her seat next to Piotr. "Rogue is a bit weird and heck she was brought here by Logan, who is a total nut job. The guy won't let us take a break in the Danger Room for nothing. Even Mr. Summers wasn't that strict."

"Thanks." Kitty smiled at her friend and they walked out of the classroom. Bobby gathered his things and followed them until he got to the door. He turned around and went back to Ororo's desk.

"Have you seen Rogue? She wasn't in Statistics either." He asked the teacher with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Rogue has gone on a mission with Logan. They'll be back in nine days." Ororo responded to him without looking up from the papers she was reading.

"Thanks." Bobby whispered and left the room, only to enter the hall and find the next class ready to come in filled with the younger students.

"Heard about you and Kitty. You two belong together, you both have cold hearts." Jubilee said with her books gathered in her arms. Rachael and Rahne both giggled next to her.

"Yeah, I bet that's why Rogue left because she got so sick of you and the ice queen. I bet she went out and found a real man." Rahne told him. Bobby grounded his teeth and glared down at them. He watched as the three girls went into the classroom and tripped Jubilee before she got through the door.

"Ow!" Jubilee whined as her books went everywhere and she swallowed her gum. "You ass!" She yelled and then noticed Ororo looking at her from her desk. "I am in trouble, aren't I?" She asked and Ororo nodded. "Damnit." She whispered and glared at Bobby who was snickering before he turned to leave. Rachael and Rahne helped their friend up and gather her books.

"Move! Get to safety!" Nathan yelled as he ran into the classroom, followed by Evan.

"What did you do now?" Rachael asked her brother as they took their seats and then heard footsteps in the hallway. They looked out to see an angry Piotr looking in and glaring at the two young boys. On his left knee was a small plastic dart. "I told you, we have to move in numbers." She whispered to him before Ororo started her class and closed the door.

**Past**

Rogue sat across from Logan at the table nibbling on the cheese sandwich she made for breakfast. There wasn't much he was able to get for them and said he would try to find something better that night. She didn't mind, it was better than what some of the other students made for dinner. At least this wasn't deep fried.

"Ya sleep alright?" Logan asked her as he leaned back in his chair. Rogue finished her sandwich and wiped her fingers over the table.

"It was alright. Ah kept waking up during the night. Ah kept hearing noises outside." Rogue shrugged before getting up and cleaning up the table.

"Ya wanna switch tonight?" Logan asked her as she brought the bread and cheese to the kitchen. He hadn't slept much that night either, mostly watching out the window. The thought of learning something about his past made his curious. What he really wanted was to know everything that had happened before he lost his memory, not just what led up to it, but he hoped that this experience might spark something. So far, it didn't.

"No, Ah'll be fine." Rogue told him as she put her hair up. "Ah'm gonna go explorin' a little. Is there any places ya think would be good ta start with?" She asked him.

"I don't got a clue what's out there. Just think like I would and where would I go." Logan responded.

"But Ah don't have a fake ID to go inta a bar." Rogue smiled at him and Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Ya better not be thinkin' of it. I don't trust people around this city in the present or here. Ya get back here by four, no later. I don't want ya getting' in trouble with any of the locals around here. Don't know what kind runs around. I wanna know what happened ta me, but it ain't worth it if somethin' happens ta ya." He told her in a serious tone.

"Alright, Ah'll be back by four. Ah'll see ya then." Rogue promised him and picked up the communication X badge they had brought with them from Xavier. "Ah'll call ya if Ah run inta any problems." Logan watched her go to the window and open it.

"Kid." Logan called her to before she went through the window. He grabbedhis wallet from his back pocket and opened it. "Get yourself somethin'." He handed her a hundred dollars.

"Ya sure?" She looked at him with surprise. She stared down at the money in her hand, not believing he was letting her spend the money on whatever she wanted.

"Yeah, ya been through a lot and deserve ta have some fun. Just be careful on who ya are around." He warned her and she nodded.

"Thanks Logan." She went over and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, now get outta here. I gotta find somethin' ta do for the time bein'." Logan told her and looked around.

"Ya could always clean. This place needs it badly. Also maybe fix the window a bit in the bedroom. Ah don't know how many flies Ah found in there." She suggested to him before she went back to the window. "Ah'll see ya later."

**Sleepy Hollow High School – Westchester New York**

A seventeen year old Scott Summers sat in class listening to the teacher ramble on about the essay that was going to be due in two weeks. The young man sighed and looked down at his desk. He hated this class and the teacher hated him in the short time they knew each other. Every day the woman would always pick on him because he was wore his glasses in glass and she didn't approve. He knew she would pick on him soon and send him down to the Dean's office.

"Mr. Summers." The teacher turned back to the class and looked at him. "What did I say about having sunglasses in class? And don't tell me they are prescription because that won't work." She said and folded her hands in front of her.

"We've been through this. I have an eye condition." Scott replied to her, but it didn't seem to work.

"I will ask you to take them off. It is only the third day of school and each day you seem to disrespect what I say. Unless you have a doctor's note stating you need them on, I will ask you one last time to take them off." She warned. Scott rolled his eyes from behind his glasses and got up from his seat.

"I already know where the Dean's office is, I'll let myself out." Scott told her and left the room with his bag swung over his shoulder.

He walked down the hallway muttering how he hated this school. He didn't know why his foster family moved to this town. He was happy where they were before. At least there he wasn't bugged by the teachers to take his glasses off. He couldn't get up and tell the class if he took them off, he would end up blowing a hole through the chalkboard because he couldn't control his mutation.

That was another problem he was having. So many people hated mutants and wanted them gone it was hard to let anyone know that he was one. He was lucky his foster family was accepting towards his abilities.

He was about to enter through the double doors when they swung open and a stranger walked through wearing a long black coat with pants and shirt. Scott stopped walking and stared at the stranger for a moment before he looked down at the person's hands. They seemed normal until they came to the nails, which curved inward like a claw. At the tip of each nail dark red blood was dripping from the finger nails.

"Why hello there." Victor Creed smiled cruelly down at Scott. "Hope you can run, boy. I like the chase."

**New Orleans**

Rogue walked down the streets looking in the windows of the shops as she passed. A smile appeared on her face as she stopped and looked at a clothes shop. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone shopping for new clothes and not just to hang out with Bobby at the mall. Every time they would always end up at a store he wanted to go to or the food court to meet Kitty and Piotr. "Maybe Ah'll stop here." She said to herself. She thought for once in her life she wanted to be selfish. She wanted to think about her and not worry about pleasing others.

'Do that on ya way home, don't wanna be carryin' that all around the place. First ya gotta think where would Logan go?' She reminded to herself. She owed him a lot after saving her from the streets and everything else he had done, she wanted to pay him back. However, it was not going to be easy. It was hard to think of what he would do since neither he nor she knew what he was like before he lost his memory. She assumed he was the same, but it was hard to guess where he would be around. 'Maybe we got dumped in the wrong area and were supposed ta head somewhere else.' She thought to herself and kept note to ask him later.

She heard a group of people walking out of the casino and thought about checking it out. A lot of people seemed to be in there and it might be a good place to look. She figured it couldn't hurt walking around the casino and listening to people talk. She might be able to pick something up on Logan or anything that was suspicious in the city that might give them a lead.

She made her way to through the doors and into the darkened casino. Music was playing in the background and the lights were dimmed low. People were sitting around the tables gambling away their life saving or sitting at slot machines and kept feeding them. She checked her pocket to make sure she still had the money Logan had given her before she began walking around the casino.

"So, did you hear about that beauty queen contest in Boston two months ago?" She heard a man say at a black jack table. She acted like she was watching the card game like some of the other females standing around the tables.

"You mean that hot blond number that got kidnapped?" The man next to him asked and picked up a card.

"Yeah, heard she won every contest she's ever been in. The other contestants gave her a nickname, can't remember it." The first man shrugged and threw a card down.

"I read somewhere they called her the Ice Queen because she could make the other contestants cry and run outta the place. She goes by the nickname White Queen." The second man replied and looked down at his cards.

"Why are you guys talking about an eighteen year old? Whoever took her is in deep shit. Her family has been searching for her and they are loaded. I wouldn't want to be that guy when they get their hands on him." Another man interrupted the conversation.

Rogue turned away from the table. She hadn't gotten anything useful from them unless Logan was the one who kidnapped this 'White Queen' which she doubted. He didn't seem like the type that would do that.

She walked around a bit and found a sign advertising for a card competition in six days asking for the very best to sign up. She had seen Logan play against some of the others at the mansion, but didn't know if he was that good at cards to sign up for that. 'Maybe, Ah'll have ta check.' She thought to herself and continued walking around.

"Get outta here!" She heard yelling from across the room that startled her. She turned and saw two guys throwing a blond haired man with green skin into the wall. "We don't want no mutant trash around here, you piece of filth." The one snarled and punched the mutant. She stepped back in shock as no one seemed to do anything; they only gave a quick glance and turned back to their game.

"I didn't do anything." The mutant pleads, but the others continued to beat him.

"Why isn't anyone doin' anything?" Rogue asked the woman standing around a table and looked down at her with disinterest.

"Don't pay any attention to that, it's just a mutant. It'll teach that little freak to come into here." The woman sneered and turned back to the game. Rogue looked at the woman like she was the one beating the mutant.

'What is wrong with these people?' She thought to herself as the two men left the mutant sitting on the ground. She stared at the blond as blood ran down his nose and he weakly got up from the floor. He hobbled towards the door getting glares from people who looked at him. She had heard of some anti-mutant groups in the present that had done the same, but not everyone was against them. She wondered if it was just this group of people who didn't like mutants or if everyone felt that way.

'Maybe this is why Magneto is the way he is.' She thought to herself as she watched the mutant leave. 'Everyone hates us. Well mutants.' She corrected herself, knowing she was no longer one.

"Are y' going to stand dere all day or y' gonna move?" She heard a woman with a Cajun accent snarl at her. She moved out of the way without looking at the person. "Tourists." Rogue ignored the comment.

"Ya here about the government approvin' of that Weapon X place? Heard they are gonna track down mutants." She heard a man say at a poker table. Rogue moved in closer to listen to them.

"Don't care about that. What I care about is what they are wasting our money on. Stupid mutants. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have any problems." A woman said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as the man leaned over her.

"At least it's going to a good cause. Hope this Stryker guy gets rid of them all. I don't want my kids going to school with them." The man replied.

Rogue froze when she heard Stryker's name mentioned. 'Shit, that's the guy who attacked the school.' She thought to herself and listened in on what else they were saying.

"They are not really getting rid of mutants. I heard they are capturing them and experimenting on them. Those who are useful, they brainwash or something into working for them and hunting down more." Another woman commented who was standing next to Rogue.

'Ah think Ah found somethin' for Logan ta know.' She thought to herself and began backing up. None of the stuff she found out was about him, but she figured it could be helpful and might spark a memory.

She left the casino and looked down at her watch showing two o'clock. "Felt shorter than that." She said to herself and then thought about going back to the clothes shop she found earlier. She wanted to get some other clothes besides the blue jeans and long purple shirt she had on.

She soon opened the door to the shop and walked inside. A woman greeted her at the door and gave her a small pamphlet of the sales that would be going on in a week. She smiled at the woman and started looking through the clothes.

"Do you need any help?" A young girl asked her and Rogue shook her head. She turned back to the clothes and tried to remind herself to stop talking to people. She didn't think Logan would go shopping at this kind of place, but didn't want to interfere with the normal timeline.

"This is kind of cute." She smiled as she pulled a green jacket from the rake and laid it over her arm to try on. She walked down the aisle looking through things and picking up she liked before heading to the dressing room.

"This makes my hips look wide." She looked in the mirror with a frown after trying on a pair of light blue jeans with a pink tank top. Everything fit, but it didn't look right. She quickly discarded the clothes for another outfit she had found.

She tried on a pair of dark green pants that fit nicely below her bellybutton and a green tank top with a yellow rose in the center. She put the jacket she found over it and looked in the mirror. "Not bad."

After trying on some of the other things she found, she decided to go with the second outfit she found. She didn't want to spend all of the money Logan had given her in one day, so she only chose the one outfit along with a pair of earrings and necklace that matched it. She brought the clothes to the salesclerk who rung them up.

Rogue looked down at her watch and saw it was three twenty and decided to head back to the apartment after this. She doubted she would be able to find anything else in the time she was here and didn't want Logan being mad at her because she was late.

After she paid for the clothes she headed out of the store and back to the apartment like she planned. She went to the alley and quickly made her way up the fire escape. She put the bag with her clothes down and carefully opened the window to the room and looked inside. Logan was nowhere to be seen. 'Must be in the bedroom or cleanin' up the bathroom.' She thought to herself as she quietly snuck through the window and shut it.

Rogue looked around the apartment finding it still dirty as how she left it earlier. "Logan?" She called out and went down the hallway to the bedroom, only to find it empty. She put a hand on her hip and gazed around the room. He said he was going to stay while she went out. "He better not have ditched me." She muttered before heading to the kitchen to find a note on the refrigerator.

_Went out, be back soon. –Logan_

"Well that's helpful." Rogue whispered to herself and crumpled the paper up. She wished he wrote down where he went or how long he was going to be gone for. She didn't particularly like being left alone in the apartment by herself, but figured he couldn't be gone for that long. After all, he was the one who told her to be back by four and knew she would be here at that time.

She picked up the bag of things she bought and walked back to the bedroom. She pushed the door open and put a small black waste basket in front of it to keep it from closing. 'Ya think he would have fixed or cleaned somethin' while Ah was gone. Does he expect me ta clean this place.' Rogue thought to herself as she placed the bag on the bed and went over to a dresser.

She opened a drawer and found some white t-shirts inside and began pulling it out when she felt someone grab her around the waist and another around her neck pull her back. She felt the attacker's body behind hers and her hands went to the arm holding her around the neck. Her eyes widen as a playing card appeared in the other hand as her waist was let go. She watched as the person's finger tips began to glow a light pink and discharged into the card, highlighting the two of diamonds. The card was brought her near face and she froze.

"Not nice breakin' in without bein' invited chere. Dat be my job." She heard a male voice purr into her ear.

**End of Chapter 3**

Not all of the chapters will have parts in the present with Bobby and the other kids. It does serve a purpose (besides torturing Bobby which is always fun) which you'll see later.

The movie is out by now, or in a few hours depending if you are not one of the lucky people who live in a country that played it on the 29th. I got another 5 hours before it starts and now I can find out what my friend said was true or not. Hope everyone goes to see the movie and enjoys it!


	4. Day 2 Strangers

Special thanks to everyone that reviewed, placed this story on favorites and story alert. I feel very honored that so many people have taken an interest in this story.

Concerning the story: Logan of the past will be referred to as James/Wolverine, Logan is present is Logan. I did change some of the movie around, though some stuff does stay.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I could own one thing in the world, I would own Taylor Kitsch, but the world is unfair so I have to settle for pictures.

* * *

**3:00 PM**

Logan hadn't bothered with tidying up the apartment. They were not going to be staying long and felt it was a waste to do so, especially if the owner ever decided to return. He doubted the person would want to return. It would be easier to dump this place and find a better one.

He perched himself on the window, his leg folded inward and his foot dangle off the side. A cigar hung from his mouth as he dug through his pocket to find the matches he had taken from one of the drawers in the kitchen. His pulled the booklet out and struck a match. He let the light flame hit the end of the cigar and watched it burn before shaking the match until it defused.

Down below in the alley he heard a police car pull through and could hear the radio and the two cops talking. "Damn, I can't believe the kid destroyed the school." He heard a male voice comment to his female partner as they turned the radio up.

"No one was hurt during the incident. Reports say that a student that attended the school was proved to be a mutant. When approached, the mutant unleashed what reports say was like a laser blast." The radio blared. Logan rolled his eyes as the two cops started talking about mutants and how they should all be apprehended.

"Different time, same thing." He muttered to himself and watched the police car begin to drive off.

"We are getting reports that the students name was Scott Summers and his family is" The radio reported catching Logan's attention. The cigar fell out of his mouth and burned his shirt before he tossed it into the alley.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me." He whispered and jumped out the window to the fire escape. He needed to follow the police car and listen to what was being said. He didn't think it was possible for him to hear of any of the X-Men during this time. He wondered if Xavier knew of Scott at the time and was going to rescue him or this was how he found him. Either way, he needed to find out more.

He didn't bother going down the ladder, it would take too much time. Instead, he jumped down to the alley and felt a small pain in his leg before it disappeared. He followed the police car until it turned down a street and kept on following it.

"The school has been closed for the time being." He heard the radio continue to report, but he didn't care about the school. He wanted to know where it was located. He wondered if maybe there was a chance that he and Scott had run into each other, but shook the idea off. Scott would have remembered him if he did. A man like Logan leaves an impression on people.

"No one was injured during the blast, but Sleepy Hollow High School in Westchester, New York." The radio finally revealed what Logan had wanted to know. He stopped pursing the police car and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

He still felt a bit of guilt over what happened to Scott. He couldn't have imagined the joy and fear he felt before Jean had killed him. The one woman he loved and cherished and she destroyed him. A part of him wished he could send Scott a message and warn him, but knew he could not interfere. Whatever happens to Scott in the past was meant to happen and will eventually lead him to Xavier's school.

"Get outta my way. Dis is a sidewalk, don't need idiots standin' around." He heard a Cajun voice snarl at him from behind and turned to see a man with short brownish blond hair glaring at him. To his side was a black haired woman who began tugging on her boyfriend's sleeve.

"Not again, Julien. Let's go." She whispered to him, but he pushed her hand away.

"Ya got a problem with me?" Logan asked. He knew he wasn't supposed to start a fight or talk with anyone, but this guy was giving him an attitude.

"Yeah, move it, retard! Don't know where y'r-" Julien began to say when Logan punched him in the face, sending him backwards. The woman bent down next to her boyfriend and tried to help him up. He pushed her away, feeling it was an insult for a woman to help a man up. He looked up to find Logan gone.

"Dat asshole better hope I never see him again, he's gonna pay." Julien growled as he stood up. His girlfriend folded her arms over her chest and waited for him to stop throwing a temper tantrum. This was the fifth fight he had been in within a week and this was the first time anyone had caught him by surprise. She hoped that the stranger knew what he was getting into.

**Back in the Apartment**

Ever since her powers developed, Rogue had a hard time grasping her situation. Anyone she touched would fall victim to her powers and she would absorb their memories and powers depending if the person was a mutant or human. She never learned to control them which brought about her situation with Bobby. The two of them were only able to share a quick kiss and were never able to savior the feeling of being close to one another before her powers kicked in and absorbed him. That is what led her to take the cure and try to rekindle that lost time that he obviously didn't think much of for his eyes were already on someone else. She had thought to herself if she could go back in time, would she take the cure again? Did she want her cursed powers back that forbid her from coming in contact with another person? At the moment, she would take them back in a heartbeat.

"Who are ya?" Rogue demanded as she tried to break free from the strong arm that held around her neck. She watched the light pink from the card in the attackers hand glow and circle around the diamond in the card and around the edges. Small sparks flickered off the playing card before it extinguished completely.

"Ya sneak into my place and demand to know who I am? I should be askin' y' dat." The attacker snorted before he finally released her and pushed her away. Rogue turned around and slowly backed up in the room until she felt the closest door behind her. She pressed her palms against the wooden surface and stared at who attacked her.

He was not the most pleasant sight she ever saw. His auburn wavy hair hung down almost to his elbows and the ends of it broken off in different spots. Strands fell in front of his brown eyes that were watching her every movement. His face was littered with a brown beard that looked like it has been growing for two weeks. She estimated he had to be an inch or two taller than Logan, if not taller. A tight black t-shirt clung to his thin frame and strands of thread stuck out from tears along the small sleeve. A pair of loose dark red sweat pants sagged off his hips as the string around them tried desperately to hold them up.

"We didn't know anyone was livin' here." Rogue responded as he moved in a little closer and she backed up until she reached the wall. She didn't know what he planned on doing to her and began cursing Logan for leaving the apartment. Of all the times she needed him, now was crucial. She noticed him stopped coming near her and didn't know why. She followed his gaze down to her arms that were shaking.

"Not gonna hurt y'. Just not everyday y' come home and dere be someone livin' in y'r here." He said her calmly. He felt a sense of fear and panic wash over him and closed his eyes for a brief second to push it off. This was the third time in a day he felt emotions that were not his own. He took a step back, hoping to make her feel less threatened. He had no intentions of hurting her and wouldn't dream of harming a woman unless put in the position. "Now why y' here?" He asked her and folded his semi-muscular arms over his chest. The fear was still there, but not as strong as before and pounding into him.

Even though the man said that he wasn't going to hurt her, she still didn't trust him. He could be waiting until she let her guard down and then jump her. It was one of the first things she had been taught at the school: never let your guard down. "My friend and Ah were tryin' ta find someone and needed a lie low in the city. We didn't mean ta break inta here. It looked like no one was livin' here so we thought it was safe." Rogue finally humored the stranger with an answer. She thought maybe if she distracted him enough, Logan would finally return and be able to help.

"Y' couldn't go to a hotel and stay?" He asked her curiously as he tried to get as much information he could. As much as she didn't seem to trust him, he didn't trust her as well. He had already been having a bad week and the last thing he needed was to find out he had been followed.

"We're tryin' ta avoid as many people as possible." Rogue told him as she slowly stepped towards the bed and watched his brown eyes follow her. She felt a calmness rush through her and felt startled by it. One moment she was feeling panic and fear, then next it was gone. She tried to push away the emotions, but they wouldn't budge. It was almost as if something was telling her to trust him, but she knew she couldn't do that.

"Why? Y' in trouble with de law or y'r friend is?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at her. His arms became unfolded and rested at his sides. He moved further away from her and made his way over to the shattered window. Rogue looked down at her arms and realized she had stopped shaking.

"Ah'll answer it if ya can answer why your place looks like this." She waved her hand in front of the gun shot holes above the bed. The man frown and Rogue could swear she almost saw fear in his eyes before it quickly disappear. He finally tore his eyes away from her and settled on the red stain on the carpet.

"I won't ask if y' won't." He replied while still gazing at the blood stain. Horrible memories flooding his mind of the night that had changed his life and tore apart his home. All that didn't matter anymore. He was free and back home and there was an intruder that was moving towards the bag that had been forgotten. He eyed her as she reached down to grab it and he moved his hand to his right pocket for a playing card in case she brought out a weapon. Instead, he found a bag full of clothes as she dropped it and a shirt spilled out.

"Ah'm sorry about all this. We didn't know where else ta go and we have no idea about this city. We were only gonna stay here a few days before we left." Rogue told him, trying to judge on how much she should say. She saw the playing card in his hand and remembered what he had done with it earlier. The man looked down at his hand with the playing card when he noticed she was looking at it.

"Ya are a mutant, aren't ya?" She asked him and noticed the card disappeared within his fingers quickly and he shook his head in denial. If she had met him a day earlier she wouldn't have understood why he would deny it, but after seeing the mutant being beaten in the casino, she knew that there was no love for mutants in this era either. At least in the present, some mutants were defending themselves, even if it was the wrong way to go.

"Non, why would y' make a stupid suggestion like dat?" He asked trying to draw attention away from what he had done with his powers earlier. They weren't up to full par yet and knew if _they _returned he wouldn't be able to defend himself as easily. The last thing he needed was for her to alert people that there was a mutant in New Orleans.

"Ah saw the card turn pink after ya touched it." Rogue responded while still keeping her distance from him. She hoped that she didn't upset him by pointing out he was a mutant. It would have been easy to assure him that she was not if she was still a mutant, but at the moment she had no proof.

"Ah ain't gonna tell anyone if that is what ya are afraid of. Ah know a few mutants and am friends with them." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. A part of her still missed what made her unique from every other girl in the world. She hadn't minded the thought of being a mutant, it was just the power she was given she could not handle. "My friend that is with me is one." She added in hopes he would believe she was not a threat.

"If dey're lucky, dey're in hidin'." He said underneath his breath. He watched her stand up after having picked up the clothes that had fallen from before. Since she had walked into the room and opened his dresser draw, he had been studying her. He knew she was not a threat anymore and could easily take her down if she turned into one even if his powers were not working quite right yet. She seemed to be concealing information from him and he could respect that. There was information he would refuse to give as well. The one thing that concerned him was her friend she kept mentioning. He had learned two years ago, just because another person is a mutant does not mean they are a friend. In fact, they could be your worst enemy.

"Listen, Ah'll get our stuff and go after my friend comes back. We'll find somewhere else ta stay instead. Do ya know of any hotels?" She asked him before reaching into her pocket and scrounging out the change she had received from the clothes she had bought earlier. She frowned at it and hoped that Logan had more money. She doubted they would be able to spend eight days on thirty eight dollars and eighteen cents.

He felt disappointment and sadness wash over him once more. It was as if he had failed to do something or let someone down. He was quite certain that she wasn't a threat and even think of being one. There was no hint of malice that radiated off of her. He almost felt sorry for her. 'Where de hell did dat come from?' He thought to himself. A part of him was saying to offer her and her friend a place to stay, while the other half said to throw her out. He tried to picture her on the streets of New Orleans and knew that the mean streets would eat her and her friend up.

"Really cheap hotel." She repeated and then looked up at him to find an amused smile on his face.

"Y'r not gonna find anythin' for dat price." He responded and looked around the ruined room. It was going to take a while to fix this place up, it would just be easier to move. However, for the time being it would have to do. His eyes roamed back to Rogue who placed the money back inside her pocket and looked disappointed. "How long y' stayin' here?" He asked her.

"About a week and we're gone." She replied without even thinking about it. "Sorry again about this, Ah'll be leavin' now." Rogue sighed as she started towards the door when he stopped her.

"If y' can fix up dis place, y' can stay here. Besides, from de look of y' I doubt y' would be able to survive out dere." He said nonchalantly as he moved a piece of messy hair away from his face.

Rogue turned around and placed a hand on her hip looking insulted. Sure she may have looked weakor lacked confidence, but she had learned basic defense in the Danger Room. "What makes ya say that? Ah was on the streets earlier and didn't have a problem." She defended herself against him. Her eyes narrowed at him as he gave a soft chuckle to add insult.

"I attacked y' earlier and y' couldn't do a thing about it. If y' could have defended y'rself y' would have been able to get out of de attack. As for bein' on de streets, dey nice and quiet in de early hours, as soon as de sun goes down de wolves come out and play." He stated. Although it had been years since he had been back in New Orleans, he doubted that it had changed in the short period of time.

Rogue folded her arms and began to think about what she should do. He was offering her and Logan a place to stay, but didn't know why. Why should he care if something happened to them or not. They were the ones that broke into his home and he was offering strangers a place to live. It felt suspicious and yet she felt like she could trust him and couldn't explain it. She wanted to feel confused and scared, but it was like something was blocking it and being replaced by calmness.

She looked into his brown eyes and saw they were still alert and trained on her. the black circles underneath his eyes told a different story though. "Why?" She asked him, still on her guard despite what she felt.

He shrugged and stepped towards her, noting she did not back away like she had before. "Y' need a place to stay temporary and I could use someone to fix dis place up, dere is two other things dat it requires." He said as he now stood in front of her.

"Depends on what those two things are." She told him, praying that he was not a pervert and was asking for a kiss or something along those lines. Though, she was pretty sure Logan would kick this guy's ass if he tried that. That is if he ever got back. It was starting to irritate her that he went off and left her with this guy.

"Y' never saw me and forget about me when y'r gone, I do de same with y'." Was his first requirement. Rogue nodded in agreement to the first. It actually worked to their advantage. Although, it would have been better if she never encountered him in the first place. As she studied him a little further she thought there was no way Logan would ever associate with this guy. He looked like a hobo and doubted he had any information they would need so it wouldn't be affecting the future by keeping him around.

"De second is y' give me dat badge on y'r hip." He said and pointed to the X communication badge they had brought with them from the present. She looked down and it and grasped it with her hand as if trying to hide it.

"What? No!" Rogue glared at him as she heard footsteps behind her. She peeked over her shoulders and to her relief: Logan had returned.

"What's goin' on here?" Logan snarled and stepped in between Rogue and the stranger. He eyed the stranger and caught a whiff of his scent.

"We invaded his home." Rogue explained to Logan as he turned back to her and did not look pleased. "He's offering to let us stay here if I give up this." She pointed to the badge.

"Give us a moment." Logan told the stranger, barely giving him a glance. The stranger look insulted being asked to leave his room and was about to protest when Logan turned around and grabbed his black t-shirt and pulled him through the door. "I said out." He repeated and shut the door.

"Salaud!" They heard muffled through the door and Logan listened to footsteps walking down the hall and heard the bathroom door click shut.

"Ah swear, Ah didn't tell him anythin' that could endanger us." Rogue told the enraged Logan. She wondered if it was something he had found out while he was gone or was mad that she talked to the guy.

"Rogue, we already messed it up." Logan said to her and watched as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ah swear, Ah only told him that we were here for a few days and we will leave. Ah didn't tell him our names or who we are lookin' for." Rogue began to defend herself, but he stopped her.

"By talkin' ta him, we have." He stated to her before he sighed and ran a hand over his neck. He had a feeling something like this was going to happen. He knew he shouldn't have come back to this time. Now everything that happened might change what happens in the future.

"That guy is the same one that I remembered. He don't look the same, but his scent is." He told her and watched her mouth hang open slightly. They had made a huge mistake.

Down the hall, the stranger had closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. he didn't care if they chose to stay or not, it was up to them. The girl wasn't a threat, her angry friend he didn't know. He ran a hand through his hair as he started feeling sadness, fear, and panic run through him for unknown reason. They weren't his feelings once again. Normally he was calm and kept his cool and these feelings felt foreign to him. These were also the emotions that had pushed him to offer the girl a place to stay.

He wiped away the dust that clung to the mirror and saw his reflection for the first time with disgust. Never had he let himself look like this. He opened the top drawer and dug through it, pleased to see everything was left how it was before. He found a rubber band and a pair of scissors in the back of the drawer and pulled them out.

He set the scissors on the vanity and pulled his long hair into a tight pony tail. It had to go. The beard had to go. The smell had to go. Remy LeBeau did NOT go around looking like a gunk.

**Three Mile Island**

The still form of Wade Wilson laid flat on his back while he glared up at the doctor, Carol Frost who was finishing up the last stitching around his mouth. She ignored the look and pulled one last time to the suture before cutting it. She placed the scraps on the small table next to her and proceeded to check her work. She heard the door swing open from across the lab, but ignored it. She knew Stryker had returned and most likely brought the mutant that was of interest to him back.

"There are reports on the news about what happened. I thought you were going to keep it quiet about retrieving the mutant?" Carol asked him while she continued her work. Wade's eyes shifted over when Stryker came into view and he moved his head.

"Creed is always messy with these sorts of things. He is only temporary until our newest creation is done, then we'll be rid of him." Stryker said and watched as Wade move his right hand the best he could while being strapped down. Stryker frowned and looked up at the blond scientist, who gave a small chuckle before noticing Stryker was looking at her. "What did he say?" He asked referring to the sign language.

"I'm not sure you want to know." She answered and began putting her equipment away. Now that the first stage of the process was finished, they would soon begin introducing Wade's body to different mutations. "Well, what he said was, you are a giant wiener and when he gets free, you're going to lose your tiny friend down under." She finally told him and watched as he looked down in disgust at Wade. It seemed no matter what the General tried, he could not shut Wade Wilson up.

Screaming interrupted them as they turned to another lab table where a mutant was tied down. The mutant screamed in agony as it's once purple skin began crack off and reveal a diamond center underneath. Tears poured down the mutant's eyes as it's entire body soon began to shine from the diamond skin that was forming from it. The machine it had been hooked up to began to beep repeatedly and it's vital began to shoot up beyond normal. "What is going on?" Stryker demanded as he and the scientist abandoned Wade and went over to the mutant.

The blond woman checked over the mutant as it continued to scream and it's eyes fixed on the ceiling. Suddenly, the machine began to slow down before the mutant's vitals' went flat. The scientist looked down at the mutant with sympathy as she went to grab a blanket from underneath the table and placed it over it. "This one did not take well to Emma Frost's mutation." Carol reported and received a slap across the face, surprising her.

"I thought I made it clear that they are not be referred to by name. These are not people and must not be treated as such. They are each given a number and that is all they are referred to as, unless ordered otherwise." Stryker snapped at her as she held a hand to her cheek and rubbed it. It was not a hard slap, but it still stung.

"Yes, sir. Mutant 129's mutation failed to bind to mutant 345's DNA. This is the second time we've had this problem. With mutant 483, we tried placing super speed within it and it ended up combusting. We've tried different powers with several mutants and some have shown little signs of adapting to the new mutations, but the results always end the same. There was one mutant who I had yet to check on that it seemed to work on, but I can't." The scientist reported to Stryker who listened intently. Over the course of the past year, they had been experimenting different mutations on mutants, but the result always was deemed a failure. He had hoped that with introducing the mutations to Wade that since he didn't have the X factor in his DNA, his body would accept it instead of rejecting like the others.

"Why can't you?" He asked her in a stern voice as he gazed down at her, causing her to look down.

"Mutant 266 escaped. We were able to find a way to change its eyes, but we don't know how long that will last. We did some tests on its natural powers to see how far the levels can go and found out we needed to reduce it temporary before experimenting. We were deciding between a telepath or empath power to introduce to it, and chose empathy. We tried telepath powers on other mutants and it drove them insane. We thought the same would happen with the empathy powers, but didn't receive any results. Our theory is, if it worked it should make it easy to affect 266's emotions or it could affect someone else's. It would make it very easy for it to get others to do what it wants. However, if it has control over it or not is another matter. The power could just drive it insane until it kills itself, especially with it being out is very dangerous. I was going to check on its progress when I heard reports that it escaped." She said to him and watched him run a hand over his jaw. He stepped away from the table and made his over back over to Wade, the clicking of his shoes echoing throughout the lab as he did so.

"Stanley, call Squad C and tell them to capture, not kill, mutant 266." Stryker ordered to a guard that was stationed by the entrance of the door. The guard saluted him before it left to do as instructed. Stryker looked down at Wade, who was glaring at him and began blinking repeatedly. "It will be a backup, but I doubt we'll need it. I'm sure everything will go as planned with our friend here." He smiled down at the bald man as the scientist joined him by Wade.

"Sir, I think he's blinking Morris code." Carol said to him and watched as he looked down in annoyance.

"Fix his eyes." He ordered before leaving the lab, having enough of Wilson's behavior. He thought maybe a lobotomy might do the trick, but knowing how defiant Wade was, he would find a way around it.

**End of Chapter 4**

This is the third version of this chapter. First one was, well not going to go into details, but it was not good. Second version, Remy called Rogue a skunk and they fought for four pages until Logan came and separated them, yelled at Rogue and she cried. Sadly. This is the best version of the three.

I've given each mutant their number by what comic they first appeared in. Example: Emma Frost: 129; Cyclops is going to be 111 because it's kind of weird labeling him as 1. Also, Gambit's eyes and appearance will change, as his regular powers will come back.


	5. Day 2 Clean

Like I said in the previous chapter, I will be adding different things that were not in the movie. One thing that has actually given me inspiration is the new X-Men Origins Wolverine game. I've taken some things out of there as well.

Special Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I very much appreciate your feedback, also helps me wanna update faster, especially since this story skipped it's rotation. Also thanks to alexmonalisa**,** ChamberlinofMusic, and azneejit for finding out Carol Frost's name. Thanks to PhoenixCrystal and Rhyno304 for contributing names; now I got some names for the scientists.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters within the story.

* * *

Remy stood in front of the mirror and turned the faucet to the sink on and nothing happened. He frowned before he rolled his eyes. Of course these strangers wouldn't know how to turn the water back on or electricity, but he just wanted to be able to relax after his stressed out week.

He opened the door to the bathroom and looked down the hall to the bedroom to see the door still closed. He huffed to himself thinking of the girl's rude friend that threw him out. That guy had a lot of nerve! Normally he wouldn't put up with it, but was still not feeling like himself and hadn't since those people injected who knows what into him.

He smiled slightly to himself as he walked down the hallway and turned to the door on the right to exit into the hallway. He was lucky that the guards that had been walking him down the hallway had been stupid enough to forget their guns and he had been able to knock them out and run for it. It had taken him a while to figure out where he was and luckily knew a connection that could get him back to New Orleans.

Remy closed the door behind him as he walked to the door across the hall and pounded on it. He knew the coward would still be living here. There was nowhere else for him to go and he would disguise himself if people became suspicious. He heard rattling of bottles behind the door and heard a dog bark from inside. The clicking sound of the door locks coming undone and more movement from behind the door until it finally peaked open.

"What do you want?" A male voice asked while keeping himself hidden behind the door. Remy twitched his nose as a musky scent filled his nostrils.

"Turn de water and electricity back on." Remy ordered to the man and crossed his arms over his chest. The door opened wider and a man with short black hair wearing a white t-shirt and red boxer shorts came into view. "Homme, didn't we discuss dis before of wearin' clothes?" He asked and turned his head away.

"Sorry, you want to go down the street. That is where the homeless shelter is." The man said and placed his hand on the door. Remy narrowed his eyes and glared at the man. He knew he looked like a mess, but now the boxer wearing man was pushing it.

Remy grabbed the door and pushed it back before the black haired man could close it. "Maybe if y' listened, Courier." Remy said and the door stopped being pushed against him. The door opened again and the man stared at him.

"I don't know who this Courier is, sorry. You got the wrong person." The man said with a little laugh.

"Y' just sayin' dat to hide y' own skin. Even when we was in business together for dat short time y' always hid behind me, Jake." Remy gave another hint to the other man. He knew if his eyes hadn't changed Jake would have recognized him right away. The only thing he had that was still the same was his accent and that didn't help when other Cajuns lived around the city.

Courier stared at Remy for a moment in shock. There was no other person that he had made contact with that knew both his real and codename. After what happened two years ago, he had kept quiet and used his morphing powers to disguise himself each time he went out. "Damn, you look like hell." Jake grinned at Remy, who rolled his eyes.

"Been to hell and back and y' gonna go dere soon if y' don't turn de water and electricity back on." Remy warned him again and Courier smirked. He was enjoying seeing the younger man looking so much like a bum. How he wished he had a camera.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back in a minute." Courier promised him before he closed the door behind him. "Hey, are you going to be staying here again for good or going to be moving? Only because I don't want no one blasting into my home and capturing me. " He said and noticed Remy was not amused. "Right, water. I'm on it." Jake quickly walked down the hallway and out of the Cajun's sight.

Remy turned around and went back into his apartment and locked the door behind him. He made his way back to the bathroom and noticed the bedroom door was still shut. A mixture of confusion, irritation, and fear flooded him and he quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door.

It did not stop. He grabbed his head and leaned against the door. He knew whatever was affecting him had to do with whatever had been injected into him. Unfortunately, the scientists were not so kind to tell him what they were doing and told him to shut up when asked. The guards were much more talkative, but even they knew better than to give that kind of information out.

He knew he wouldn't be having any of these problems if his powers had been working properly. When they were back, he would be able to place a mental shield around his mind and block out anything that assaulted it. He prayed to whoever was listening that his powers would turn back on so he wouldn't feel so vulnerable. He hated the fact that it would be so easy for a telepath to enter his mind. 'Nosy perverts.' He thought to himself before he went over to the shower and turned the water on.

He let the water get hot before he decided to go in. It had been so long since he had been able to enjoy a nice warm shower without a guard pointing a gun at him and telling him he had three minutes. He wondered if any of the other prisoners had been fortunate to escape like he had.

He finally took the pair of scissors and grabbed a hold of the pony tail he had made and snipped it off. Pieces of auburn hair fell to the ground, but a majority of it was still within his grasp. He tossed the hair in the waste basket, breaking apart the cobweb that had made itself home.

Remy ran a hand through his hair to shake the strands apart. Once it was neatly apart he moved the rebellious strands that fell in his face to the sides and then opened the top left drawer for a razor, newer bar of soap, and a rag in the lower cabinet. He placed each on the ledge of the shelfbefore he stripped down and stepped into the shower.

In the bedroom down the hall, Logan was pacing back and forth in frustration. They did the one thing that they were warned not to do. Not only that, but they ran into the first person Logan remembered meeting. He couldn't understand it, out of the billions of people in the world, they broke into the apartment of one of the people they needed to avoid.

He stopped for a moment and Rogue swore he was going to punch a hole in the wall, but didn't. Instead he returned to his pacing and wearing the carpet down. "What are we gonna do?" She asked him finally breaking the silence between them since he revealed he knew the stranger somehow.

"I don't know. Now whatever happens may not. Hell, we might have screwed the past up that I might not even lose my memories or meet you later." Logan said before he finally broke loose and punched the wall in frustration. Rogue stepped back away from him.

Logan removed his fist from the wall and watched the cracked drywall fall to the ground. He didn't understand how they could have messed this up. It was so simple: don't run into your past self or anyone else. He turned to see Rogue with a startled expression on her face and began to feel bad. He wasn't mad at her. She hadn't done anything wrong except try and help him. There were two people at fault: Xavier and himself.

Charles had kept pushing him to find his past on his own and then offered him this chance to find out who he was before his memories disappeared. The old man had to know there was a chance they would run into people in the past without knowing it. He didn't know if he should recognize people, names or faces or not. Why would Xavier risk sending them back if it meant they could mess up the future?

He was also mad at himself. He should have tried to find the answers on his own. Of course the whole mess with Magneto went down and Scott died leaving the X-Men without a leader. He should have walked out the door instead of Scott. He was sure if he searched hard enough in the present, he could have found at least someone that knew who he was before.

"I ain't mad at ya, kid." Logan finally said to Rogue to calm her. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair before he took four steps towards the bed and then stopped. "I'm not sure of what we can do. We weren't meant to run into him." He told her before he sat down on the bed.

"Do ya know what his name is? He didn't seem to recognize ya, otherwise he might have said somethin'." Rogue suggested to him, hoping it would ease the frustration.

"No, never got his name. Only thing I remember is him pullin' me out of a building that was comin' down. He acted like he knew me and when I asked him what my name was, he told me. Knew he was tellin' the truth." Logan pulled out the dog tags from inside his shirt to show to Rogue before he tucked them back.

"So ya haven't met him yet then. That's probably why we got dumped here. Ya past self has ta come around here within the next eight days and meet him." Rogue said and then thought for a moment. How were they going to get this guy to meet up with past Logan if he has already seen the present Logan?

"Yeah, I could always knock him out and make him think it was all a dream." Logan shrugged when Rogue shook her head. "He would have forgotten that he met me."

"And he also forgets who he is then ya are really screwed." Rogue chided to him. Another thought had occurred to her: if they messed up Logan's past, what did that mean for her? Would she still be wondering around until the Brotherhood captured her and used her for their plans? She shuddered at the thought.

"Should we leave? He said we could stay, but maybe we should teleport back home. Ah mean, we've been here for two days, and your past self hasn't even come here yet. What if ya run inta him?" Rogue told him as she stepped closer to the bed and sat on the opposite side of Logan with her back facing him.

Logan bent over and rested his arms on his knees and thought of what they should do. They could go back and forget about trying to find out about his past, yet at the same time they did need to somehow fix the slip they made. "No, we're gonna stay here." He said surprising Rogue. "We gotta make sure he runs into my past self somehow. We weren't meant ta be in this time and already screwed it up. Now we gotta try and fix it." Logan told her.

A single strand of white hair fell on Rogue's cheek as she nodded in agreement. She twisted the strand in her fingers as more questions came to mind, mainly, how they were going to get this guy to meet past Logan if he has already met him. Wouldn't the stranger grow suspicious? What if they mess up more and his guy tells the past Logan that he already met him? She hoped that Logan had a plan for what they were going to do if things should get worse.

"Are we gonna tell him our names? Ah mean ya can't really change yours if ya are supposed ta meet him again. Ah ain't tellin' him my real name, but what about my codename?" She asked Logan for advice.

"We'll tell him my name." Logan got up from the bed and pulled out the teleporting device from his pocket and looked at it. He wished there was a way to contact Xavier on what they should do. Should they go ahead and pursue or leave? At the moment he was going on what his instincts were telling him: to stay. Once again he was being thrown into a role he did not want or ask for. "Use yer codename, if he asks for a real one, make up one." He instructed.

"That sounds easy enough." She shrugged and looked down at the bed where her fingers were resting. She ran her hand over the wrinkled sheet to flatten it. Rogue gazed over at Logan. "Ah was wonderin', ya said he didn't look like that when ya last saw him, but his scent was the same. What did he look like?" She asked curiously.

Logan thought about explaining what the other man looked like and paused for a second. He had to remind himself this was not one of the teenage girls that ran around drooling after men. Rogue was much more mature than a lot of the other students in the mansion. He knew it wasn't her choice either. Her powers made her feel isolated from the real world and only able to look out while being trapped inside. She had to be more cautious than most girls did at her age. He had thought Bobby would have helped a lot, but that brat only caused her more pain. He intended to have a little sit down with the younger man when they got back.

"Well he-" Logan began before a banging on the door interrupted them. He gave a soft growl already knowing the stranger was standing outside. He tried to ignore the pounding and continue talking to Rogue, but it only grew louder. 'He's pushin' it.' He thought to himself before he went to the door and swung it open.

It was like looking back into his first memories. The stranger now looked almost exactly like he did when Logan first met him with the exception of his hair being wet, he didn't have a five o'clock shadow, and he was only wearing a towel tied around his waist. "Need new clothes, burnin' de old ones as soon as I can." Remy pushed Logan aside and went to the closet. Logan balled his hands into fists and then looked over at Rogue.

'Damn.' Was her only thought as she got a quick view of Remy's body before he opened the closet and got the backside view. It wasn't as nice as the front, but still appreciated it.

Logan had to stop his claws from popping out of his knuckles as Rogue watched Remy. He knew he would have felt calmer if the younger man was wearing more than a towel and Rogue was not in the room. He knew if they were in the present and Bobby had done this, he would have been on the floor with three holes through his chest.

Remy dug through his clothes with a small smile on his face. He felt almost like a brand new person since he had cleaned himself up. It was like his confident demeanor had returned instantly after he washed away the past two years of grim away. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt before shutting the closet and heading for the dresser.

"See somethin' y' like?" Remy smiled down at Rogue, who snapped out of her daze.

"No, was wonderin' where the other guy went." She said quickly as her cheeks brightened red and turned her head away. She figured this guy was just like Bobby. He finds a girl he likes, plays with her until another one comes along. Well she may appreciate certain aspects of him, but was not going to play again.

Remy gave a soft chuckle as he grabbed a pair of boxers out of the bottom drawer and walked past Logan. "All yours, mon ami." He said to the older man before he walked down the hallway to the bathroom to change.

Logan growled and shut the door behind him. He looked over at Rogue to find her still blushing and shook his head. "That answer your question." He asked Rogue, but she didn't respond. He was almost afraid to know what was running through her mind at the moment.

'He's not that hot. Okay, maybe a little. His body is much better than Bobby's. Why am Ah comparin' the two? Bobby is. . .was my boyfriend.' She thought to herself until she realized Logan was staring at her. She felt more heat rush to her cheeks and realized he said something and she wasn't paying attention. "What did ya say?" She asked innocently.

"Great." Logan muttered. Maybe it would be a better idea to go back.

**Three Mile Island**

Scott Summers eyes slowly opened and noticed his vision was blurred. He reached for his face and realized that his glasses had been taken off and he was not blasting a hole through the wall. He sat up hastily and found himself in a cramped cement cell with bars to the right where the only source of light came from.

He finally stood up and realized his clothes had been changed from before. His normal school attire had been replaced by a dark red jumpsuit that had a zipper down the front. His shoes and socks had been replaced by a pair of black slippers that barely fit on his feet.

He slowly walked over to the bars that held him in and grabbed them with both hands, feeling the cold metal pinch his palms. Across from him was a blond haired woman dressed the same as him with the exception her jumpsuit had been zipped down and she wore a white tank top underneath. She was sitting against the wall of her cell and stared at the metal wall in front of her with a bored expression on her face. Scott saw a red and yellow blinking light above her cell that would alternate every ten seconds.

"Hey!" Scott called to the blond, who didn't bother to turn her head and acknowledge him. "You in the white, where am I?" He demanded to her and she finally turned her head and her blue eyes stared at his brown ones.

"New kid finally woke up." He heard snickering from the cell next to him. He saw a hand appear in his view from the cell to his left. "Welcome to hell, next stop the lab where you will be violated in every sense of the word." A male voice told him. The person sounded like he was around the same age as himself.

"Ignore Pietro, although he is correct, he is very crude when speaking most of the time." The blond said as she finally stood up and walked over. She rested her arms across the bars and looked at him. "So who are you and how did you get caught?" She asked him, finally starting to take an interest in him.

Scott swallowed and released his hands from the bars he was holding. "My name is Scott Summers. I got captured by this giant guy who was chasing me in my school. He ended up grabbing and pinning me to the floor until I felt a shock in my back that knocked me out." He explained and watched as she nodded her head as if she had heard the story before.

"That is Creed. He helps hunt mutants down with Stryker and brings us here. He has brought many of us here, with exception of a few. He has other agents that track us down and capture us, however Creed does most of the work." She explained to him. "My name is Emma Frost." She finally introduced herself. "I was supposed to be getting ready for a fashion show when that brut attacked my car and took me." She told him and looked over at the cell next to Scott's and saw the boy next to his was imitating her with his hands.

"At least from what I've heard, my family is out looking for me, unlike other people's fathers who are powerful and seem to be more at ease without their annoying son." Emma smiled at the white haired boy narrow his eyes at her and come up to the bars again and grab them.

"I'm sure my dad is looking for me! I know my sister is too! When Magneto finds out I'm here, he's going to turn this place into kibble and everyone that works here!" Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver yelled in outrage at the smirking blond. She knew how to get to him easily and he loved to annoy her. Although it did bother him on whether his father would come or not, he hoped that he thought enough of him to be rescued.

"Where are we?" Scott finally broke up the two. At the moment all he cared about where he was and how to get out. These two could carry on their argument once he was miles away.

"We are on the beautiful Three Mile Island, created by William Fuckface Stryker. He gets a high off of watching mutants in pain, experimenting on us, and watching us die." Pietro explained to Scott as he leaned against the bars of his cell.

"Precisely. Stryker has us experimented on for his grand 'create the ultimate mutant for a weapon' program. I'm not too sure on how long it has been going on, but my estimate is four years according to Pete before they hauled him off. I have been here for two months, your annoying little friend next to you has been here for eight months. Some are more unfortunate and have stayed in this beautiful resort for years, but most do not live that long if they are lucky." Emma said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Don't even try to use your powers, they won't work." He heard the boy next to Emma tell him. He finally glanced over at him and noticed his skin was tainted green and his hair was slimy black. His eyes kept darting around and watched as a fly landed on the cell across from his. The boy ran his tongue over his lips.

"Yes, like Toad said, each cell has a power deactivator. It makes sure that we can't use our powers and break out." Emma told him and Scott nodded. This was why he didn't need his glasses and wasn't blasting a hole through the wall. What he had learned already was disturbing. He had heard of some groups that had hated mutants, but he didn't think it went as far as experimenting on them. What sick freaks did that?

"What do they do to us in the labs?" Scott asked, almost afraid to find out. In a way he wanted to know so he would be prepared for whatever it was to come. At the same time, he knew it would probably only terrify him more when his turn finally came.

"They test to see how strong your powers are and if they will be of any use to them. If they find your powers useful, then they will exact DNA from you and test on it. You will be stabbed with needles more times in one day than you ever have in your life, I guarantee it." Emma shuddered as she remembered her own experience. "Depending on how useful you are, they will keep you around and try to bind your DNA to other mutants. Stryker has some sick fascination with trying to create a being that can hold many different powers, but has had no such luck." She sighed and went back to her spot where she had been sitting before and stretched her hands in front of her.

"Hey, dude, wakey wakey." Toad called to the cell next to Pietro. A mutant laid on it's side and had not gotten up since it's return from the labs. "Ugh, guys. He's not getting up!" He told the others.

Pietro walked to the other side of his cell and began banging on the wall to try to get the mutant's attention. "Nope, still not working." Toad told him and watched the mutant roll over with a pain expression on it's face. It moaned and curled into the fetal position.

"Damnit." Emma cursed and got back up and went over to the far side of her cell to see if she could see the mutant. "Keep yelling, do anything to get him up." She ordered to Pietro and Toad, who didn't even need to be told. They all knew what happened when a mutant started to act like this.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked Emma with a confused expression on his face. He glanced over and saw Toad yelling and waving his hands at the mutant's cell. Pietro was pounding on the wall and would stick his hand out of his cell and wave to the mutant next to him. He didn't understand why it was so bad for a mutant to be laying down. Maybe it was in pain after what had happened to it.

Emma looked over at him with an angry expression until she recalled that he was still new and wouldn't understand. "I'm going to tell you this, so you better listen. If you ever come back from the labs and are in pain, deal with it. Do not lie down and act like you are weak. Toughen up to the pain and get used to it or it will be worse." She warned him, only to add to Scott's confusion.

"Why? I mean with everything you say they do to us, why should they care if we are not moving or in pain?" Scott asked and was starting to get annoyed by the yelling. Other mutants down the rows began trying to wake the mutant up as well.

"Because to Stryker and these other sick freaks believe then you are done and they drag you off to Cornelius for the Wendigo Project. Everything they do to you in those labs is bad, but the Wendigo Project is worse." Emma warned him and turned her attention back to the mutant, who was still not moving.

"What is it?" Scott asked, but Emma didn't answer him. Instead, she found a pebble near her cell and chucked it at the mutant. It bounced off the side of the cell and didn't disturb the mutant.

"The Wendigo Project is messed up. They take humans or mutants and turn them into monster. I overheard Stryker talking to Cornelius that the government doesn't want humans being placed in the project, so they wait for a mutant to grow weak before they place them through it." Pietro explained to Scott after giving up on trying to wake the mutant. He knew his neighbor would be a goner as soon as the guards came in.

"They inject a whole bunch of steroids and other fun things they find laying around the room into their victim. I was in the lab when Cornelius brought in one of his projects. The mutant looked so weak and pale and then it grew into a monster in a matter of minutes. It was huge and I mean HUGE! I guess Stryker wants an army of them, but they aren't controllable yet. I guess they had a few of them at the Alkaline Lake compound and they went on a rampage through one of the labs and destroyed a bunch of equipment. They killed a ton of guards and from what they said was another weapon they've been working on ended up destroying two of them by itself." Pietro shuddered. A clicking of the door turned their attention and all at once the captured mutants went quiet.

Scott heard the door to the entrance of the prison open and three guards walked past his cell to the left. "Yep, this one is done, Chris. Just in time. Cornelius wanted a new rat to play with." One of the guard's laughter echoed throughout the prison.

Scott looked across his cell and into Emma's to find she was now facing the wall instead of watching the guards. Toad was giving a sympathetic look towards his fellow prisoner as the guards hauled the mutant out of it's cell by the collar of it's shirt. A loud scream of pain rang out and Scott almost felt like covering his ears.

"Stupid freak is like dead weight." One of the guards muttered as Scott watched as the mutant was dragged lifelessly across the ground. He didn't realize it until he felt the cold metal touch his back through his jumpsuit that he had stepped backwards in his cell. Never had he seen people so cruel to another being. These guards acted like the mutant was nothing, but a wild animal.

"Now you see what I mean." Emma said while still keeping her back turned. She bowed her head and moved it to the right with strands of blond hair blocking her face. "No one will protect us. The only ones that can save us are ourselves." Was the last thing she said before it remained silent in the prison. He glanced over at Toad who had gone further into his cell and disappearing from sight. Scott lowered himself to the floor and crossed his arms over his bent knees. He had barely been in this place for an hour and wanted out. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it as long as these mutants did.

**End of Chapter 5**

The fun chapters begin on Day 3. Unfortunately, we're still not there yet. I'm not too sure how I did with Emma, first time I've ever wrote her being somewhat nice. I've been slowly warming up to her character after disliking her for a while. I remember Sabertooth taking Logan's dog tags in X1, but I don't remember if he got them back. For the sake of the fic, he got em back. I'll probably go rent it and watch it to make sure.


	6. Day 2 Staying

Like I've been saying before, I'm changing some of the events of the move. One major, Silverfox was killed by Victor Creed. Which also, for those who don't know, hydrochlorothiazide makes your kidneys retain water, why Stryker had her injected with that is beyond me. Another thing that will not be in here that was in the movie, Emma is NOT Silverfox's sister. That kinda bugged me because it was pretty pointless. I don't think Logan would be heartless enough to leave a bunch of jailed kids locked up with Stryker.

Another thing, Logan did not throw the dog tags at Stryker in X2, need them!

Special thanks to: **Angelic Ami, buggy12, FluidDegree, moonfan2012, Maid of the Mer, RogueNya, Chica De Los Ojos Café, ChamberlineofMusic**, and **AshmandaLC**. Thanks for telling me about the dog tags. I feel stupid, well stupider. I thought it happened, but wasn't sure if it did or it was in a fic I read somewhere. Thanks so much! **Lol, drumgirl1923, TriGemmi, coup fatal, gambitfan85, Dark, RomyLover, Laceylou76, Mr Crossover, Mint, HeavenlyAngel, Pace1818, USWweasilgirl, Kactus Wrynn, Red red red ribbon**, and **DarkBombayAngel**. Thank you guys SO much for taking the time to review and tell me what you think of the story so far :)

Disclaimer: Go back to the last chapter and read it, you know I own nothing.

* * *

"Ya sure this is gonna be okay?" Rogue asked one last time before Logan could put his hand on the doorknob. She didn't want everything to be screwed up in the present, but at the same time, she wouldn't mind staying in this place now.

"Yeah, just keep your drool inside your mouth this time." Logan said to her and ignored the insulted look she gave him. She crossed her arms and stood up from the bed and followed to him to the door.

"Ah was not droolin'. Ah just thought he looked much better than he did before."Rogue defended herself unsure if she was trying to convince herself or Logan.

"Yeah, whatever." Logan muttered as he opened the door and walked into the hallway, followed by Rogue. They walked down the hallway of the white beaten up walls and slightly torn carpet. Rogue ran a hand over the dent in the wall and wondered if maybe he would eventually tell them what happened to his place.

'Piss off an old girlfriend?' She thought to herself. She noticed the bathroom door was open and found it empty with the towel that had been previous worn draped over the rail. Water was dripping from the showerhead above and making a small puddle around the drain.

"Ya better be decent." She heard Logan say and turned to catch up with him. To his luck and her disappointment, he was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans with a grey t-shirt similar to the black one he wore when she first met him with the exception of no tears. He was lounged lazily in the middle of the couch with his arms resting over the top and his head tilted slightly.

"Don't want to be given y' de wrong impression. Now y'r friend." He looked over at Rogue and she felt his eyes roam down her body as he looked her over until Logan stood in his way.

"Look at her like that some more and ya'll be black and blue all over." The older man growled and narrowed his eyes. Remy just shrugged and didn't seem affected by the comment.

"Y' gonna stay here or do I get de lovely pleasure of not seein' y'r hairy face again?" Remy asked as he watched Logan took a seat at the table and made himself comfortable. Rogue leaned next to the wall and watched the two. She had been surprised by Logan's self control. Normally if someone else had said those things to him, they would have been thrown out the window.

"We're gonna be here for eight days, actually seven, we'll leave a day early. Ya start ta piss me off or look at her the wrong way, it'll be sooner and you'll be six feet under." Logan warned only to cause the younger man to chuckle. Rogue shook her head at Logan. Maybe she had been wrong had been wrong on the self-control theory.

"Fine. Like I told de bella fille, fix up de place. Y' know how to use tools, non?" Remy asked and received another glare from Logan. He took that as his yes. He smiled inward to himself as he thought of how much fun it was making fun of the older man. It reminded him of when he used to taunt Creed back at the prison and the man would get round up, but couldn't do nothing.

Rogue felt herself blush again and turned away and looked down the hallway towards the bedroom. 'He thinks I'm beautiful? Bobby never called me that. He always says I look nice or I look good. He's called Kitty pretty, but never said that about me.' She thought to herself and continued looking down the hallway while listening to the conversation.

"De other thing we forget each other when y' guys leave, whenever dat be." Remy sat up straight and brought his arms down to his side.

"Believe me, that won't be a problem." Logan muttered and waited for the Cajun to continue.

"Want de X thing she was wearin'." Remy pointed over to Rogue, causing her to turn around and she placed a hand on the communicator.

"Why do ya want this?" She asked him and unpinned the communicator from her jeans. She held the small device in her hand firmly to the side. She noticed Logan glanced over; probably making sure that was what the younger man was speaking of and not something else.

"Dat seems important enough to y', otherwise y' wouldn't have gotten so jumpy de last time I mentioned it. Don't know either one of y' and want to make sure y' keep y'r end of de bargain until y' leave. Dis way, dere no runnin' off. When y' decide to leave, I give it back. Y' alert anyone dat I'm here, y'll never see it again." Remy explained. He could care less if they alerted the authorities where he was after they left. He didn't have any plans on staying in the city much longer anyhow.

Rogue looked at Logan and waited for him to decide. She didn't want to hand over something that hadn't been invented yet. She didn't know when Xavier created it, but figured they wouldn't run into the other man while in this time period unless he came strolling or wheeling down the streets of New Orleans.

"Give it to him." Logan told Rogue who looked down hesitantly at the device. She hoped Logan knew what he was doing. She moved forward until she stood in front of Remy and handed it over.

"Merci." He smiled at her and she moved backwards slightly until she was next to Logan. He noticed how she seemed to be uneasy and it was like she was trying to hide herself. He watched as she folded her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Anythin' else?" Logan asked impatiently.

"Oui, what's y'r names?" Remy asked as he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

Rogue looked down at Logan and waited for him to go first. She was still debating if she should say her name was Rogue or change it to something else. 'Well it's not like Ah'll ever see him again after this and Ah don't start usin' the name until my powers develop. Besides, only way he'll hear about me is the weak little girl who got kidnapped by Magneto to be used. All the other X-Men are known, especially after Alcatraz Island incident.' She thought sadly to herself and held back the tears forming in her eyes.

All the students had been impressed with Bobby, Kitty, and Piotr that they helped the X-Men and were known by the media. She never really cared about any of that due to Bobby still being her boyfriend, but now she felt worthless. She had no powers and felt left out when Bobby and the others would practice in the Danger Room. She was envious that they were given powers that didn't restrict them from other people. She would see Bobby protecting Kitty and them smiling at each other, just like before, but he would always look for her afterwards. She thought maybe the two were just close friends, but friends did not look at each other like that.

She looked over at Remy and saw that he was staring at her. "Logan." Rogue heard Logan answer and it broke her concentration.

"Ah'm Rogue." She answered after deciding to use her regular codename.

Remy kept a straight face as he looked at the two people who graced his home unexpectedly. 'So, dey gonna play dat game, den so will I.' He leaned back before introducing himself. "Names Gambit."

"Now we got that out of the way, I'm gettin' somethin' to eat." Logan said as he stood up and went to the kitchen. Rogue was left in the room with Remy and the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Ah'll go see if Logan found anythin'." She said uncomfortably as she followed the older man out of the room, bringing her pain and sadness with her.

**Salzburg, Austria**

A forty year old blind woman sat rocking back and forth in her rocking chair on the front porch of her house. Like the day before, it was pleasant outside and it felt good to get out of the house. She turned her head slightly when she heard the door to the house close shut and the clicking of shoes coming up next to her.

A cold hand rested on hers and she held it tightly. "I have everything set up for you. I wanted to make sure you would be fine when I'm gone." She heard a female voice say to her left and gave a small smile.

"You know I will be fine. This isn't the first time you've gone off for work." The older woman reminded her young friend.

"I just don't like leaving you unattended for days and I know you know stuff you are not telling me." The younger woman said with a frown. Her slick red hair was pulled back from her blue face. Yellow eyes watched the older woman who shook her head.

"You know I cannot tell you, Raven. We are to let destiny play itself and not disturb it." The older woman commented as she started rocking in her chair again as Raven stood up.

"You better take care of yourself." Raven warned with a sad expression on her face. Her friend had been acting odd lately and it disturbed her not knowing what she saw. She kissed the top of the older woman's head and gave her a hug. "Good-bye, Irene." She whispered before she let go and turned to walk away.

She made it down the steps when Irene spoke to her again. "When he makes you an offer, take it." Irene told her while picturing the confused expression on her friends face in her mind. Raven did nothing but stare at her friend for a moment before nodding.

Irene continued to sit in her rocking chair as she heard the car door slam and the motor start up. The expression on her face turned from calm to sadness as the car drove further away and she could no longer hear it. She had always been gifted with the ability of precognition and was able to see things before they happened. It gave her a chance to lead those who she saw in the direction they were meant to. The down side of this ability was she also saw when her time was up and destiny came a calling.

**New Orleans**

Remy opened his right eye and glared at Logan who was sleeping on the floor. He could hear the man snoring throughout the night and had tried block out the noise with a pillow, but it didn't seem to work. He thought of smothering the older man with the pillow, but decided against it because then he would be up and angry.

He removed the pillow from over his head and placed it to his side. Earlier when they decided to go to bed, Rogue told him he could have his bed back, but he declined. Remy told her that she could have it and he would take the floor. Logan told the two young adults they would not be sleeping in the same room and made sure the Cajun stayed away from the bedroom.

Remy folded his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't care too much for Logan. The guy seemed uptight and hostile towards him. If the guy was going to give him an attitude, then he would give it right back.

Rogue he found strange and interesting. She was beautiful young woman, but acted shy. Most women he met like this threw themselves at any guy they met or acted like they were better than everyone else. She didn't. When they had been talking earlier, he could feel the foreign emotions evade him and they radiated off of Rogue. He didn't know what had caused her to be like this. He figured something terrible must have happened to cause such pain.

Remy sat up and threw his legs over the couch and slowly stood up. He ignored Logan on the floor and walked past the older man to the hallway. He heard a SNIKT behind him and turned around to see Logan sitting up and had three metal claws sticking out of his right hand. 'Merde.'

"Where ya think yer goin'?" Logan demanded, knowing full well the Cajun was heading in Rogue's direction.

"Got to take a piss, do I got permission for dat or do y' wanna watch?" Remy asked sarcastically to Logan. He only received a growl in return.

He watched Logan lay back down and figured the man had nothing else to say. He turned back to the hallway and walked down the small corridor until he reached the bathroom door.

"Why?" He heard Rogue say from the bedroom and turned his head slightly to see she was in bed and was tossing and turning. "What did I do wrong?" She said and turned to her side.

Remy looked back down the hallway where he came from and then back to the bedroom. He slowly moved forward to listen to Rogue's sleep talking.

"Bobby, please." He heard her whisper and turned to her other side. "What else can I do?" Remy waited for her to say more but it never came. He stared at her sleeping form for a moment. He wondered who this Bobby was and what Rogue was talking about. He thought about maybe asking her later. It might give him a hint of why she felt the way she did. He gave her one last glance before heading back to the bathroom.

End of Chapter 6

Sorry for the short chapter. This is pretty much the end of my notes for Day 2 and wanted to wrap it up. Next chapter we will be visiting Mr. Robert Drake again and his suffering begins.


	7. Day 3 Sightseeing

I am so sorry about the late update. I've been working non-stop at my job and have had little time to write. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than this!

Special thanks to: **TriGemini, Fahne, RogueNya, Angelic Ami, gambit fanatic, FluidDegree, coup fatal, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Kactus Wrynn, DarkBombayAngel, ChamberlineofMusic, gambitfan85, Dark, Mint, bologna121, demon-lulu, PhoenixCrystal, laenamoradadeROGUE, moonfan2012, AshmandaLC, Pace1818, BelleDayNight, GoDrinkPinesol624, ONIX-21, Mr Crossover, Romylover, Ace, Castiel**, and **HeavenlyAngel**. Thank you guys SO much for reviewing the last chapter! X-Men plushies for everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't need work, would I?

* * *

Rogue sat at the circular table across from Logan as they finished up the small breakfast. She rubbed her eyes and yawned after not getting enough sleep the night before. It still felt strange living in the small apartment compared to the mansion she had lived in for the past few years. It was less crowded and quiet, with the exception of the street noise, yet it almost felt more peaceful. There was no one gossiping over every little move she made or who is dating who. It was nice just to relax a little without having to watch what she said since she knew Logan didn't care.

"Ya gonna go out today?" Logan asked Rogue as he got up from his seat, leaving a mess at the table. Rogue shrugged as she folded her napkin and collected the crumbs on the table to throw away. She collected Logan's as well before she got up from her chair.

"Yeah, Ah was thinkin' of askin' Gambit if he could show me some places around here. It might help us a little." Rogue answered as she dumped her scraps in the trash and washed her hands. Logan was sitting on the couch and had turned on the television and grumbled as had to get up to turned the dial.

"Did ya find anythin' while ya were out?" Logan asked her after finally finding a channel that was not completely fuzzy and started to adjust the antenna.

Rogue dried her hands with the towel sitting on the counter and placed it between the handle of the refrigerator and walked back into the living room. "Ah did find somethin', but Ah never got ta tell ya because of our meetin' with him." She motioned her head towards the hallway where Gambit was in the bathroom taking a shower. "Ah over heard some people talkin' about Weapon X and Stryker." She said catching his attention.

Logan ignored the television and sat on the edge of the couch waiting for her to continue. "They were sayin' that Stryker has been trackin' down mutants and experimentin' on them." She continued and saw Logan clench his jaw. She knew he had vague memories of his past before he lost his them. One of the few that remained was the fusion of the adamatium to his bones**. **She had seen it in his memories and could almost feel the pain as the dozen of needles were drilled into his body.

"Anythin' else?" Logan asked. He instantly thought of going to Alkali Lake. That was where Stryker's base was located and where the process had taken place. He wondered if it wasn't too late to stop the bastard who had tormented him in the past and present. He knew he wasn't supposed to interfere with what happens in the past, but at the moment he wanted to gut that twisted man.

Remy opened the door to the bathroom, fully dressed and groomed. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a dark red shirt under his old duster he found in the closet. He was about to go back down to his room when he heard Logan and Rogue talking in the living room. He decided against going to his room and sneaked down the hallway careful not to make noise to alert either person that he was overhearing them.

"People around here really hate mutants. Ah saw one get beat up just because he entered the casino." She stated, but Logan gave no reaction. She figured his mind was still on Stryker and what he was doing or if he was involved in the final moments of Logan's memories. She hoped that he had heard her and was careful if he went out. The last thing they needed was to draw even more attention to themselves.

"Well I kind of get the idea of why they hate mutants around here when they're tryin' ta spy on ya. I could smell the cologne on ya the moment ya opened the door Gumbo." Logan growled. Rogue looked towards the hallway and Remy emerged and leaned against it.

"It's rude ta spy on people." Rogue snapped at him, but Remy only smiled.

"Rude to break into other people's homes too, but y' did." He chuckled and moved forward. "Don't know where y' people been, but everyone in de world hates mutants. Dat ain't new. Either y' blend in with regular people, fight dem, or be one of de unlucky ones." He said as he moved forward.

"What unlucky ones?" Rogue asked him, but he never answered as he moved towards the door. She looked down at Logan who only watched the younger man carefully. She looked back at the Cajun who was about to walk out the door. "Hey, where are ya goin'?" She asked him and walked towards the door.

"Out, where else?" Remy asked as he opened the door.

"Maybe Ah wanted ta go out too." She said and could almost feel Logan's eyes narrowing at her. She knew he didn't like her alone with Gambit after the towel incident, but she figured this would be the perfect opportunity to explore the city and maybe pick up on some more information. Not to mention, maybe get a few answers out of Gambit.

"If y' want to, if dat alright with de poppa bear." Remy grinned at Logan, who growled again and stood up. The younger man watched the older one's hands after seeing the metal claw from the night before. He didn't know how sharp they were or if they could break, all he knew was he didn't want to be on the receiving end of any of them.

"This way Ah can see more of the town and find out some stuff." She hinted to Logan, who looked like he was debating it in his mind. "It's safer than goin' by myself and Ah got a tour guide."

"We ain't goin' on a tour of de town." Remy protested. He didn't mind her coming along with him, but he needed to pick up a few things and it wasn't in the nicest part of the city. If she thought they were going sightseeing, he knew she would be in for a surprise.

"Shush up!" Rogue snapped at him again, surprising the Cajun. She turned her attention back to Logan and waited for his answer.

"Fine, but make sure ya are back before dark. Don't want ta have ta hunt ya down." Logan warned her and she nodded. "Ya lay a hand on her, y'r dead." He warned Remy, who only shrugged it off.

"In de meantime, y' could get cleanin'. If y' go across de hall, I'm sure my neighbor could set y' up with a maid's outfit." Remy told Logan and watched as three metal claws appeared from the older mutant's knuckles. "Or bein' in y'r smelly clothes be fine." He said and backed out the door to wait for Rogue in the hallway.

"If he annoys ya, kick his ass." Logan told Rogue who only chuckled.

"See ya later, Logan." Rogue waved before she shut the door behind her.

**Present - Xavier's School**

Charles Xavier smiled at the three six year old girls sitting in front of his desk. The one closer to the window had blue skin and shoulder length hair and yellow eyes. She wore a green dress that reached down to her knees. Her legs swung back and forth on the wooden chair and she had a smile spread across her face as she looked around the office.

The second girl had brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back and was tied in a pony tail to keep out of her brown eyes. She wore a light pink shirt with tan pants. Her hands were folded across her lap as she waited for the Professor to continue explaining more about the school to them.

The last girl, closest to the door had short pink hair and had her eyes averted to the floor. She had a bone spike popping out of the side of her right cheek and along her arms and legs. Her clothes were tattered and dirty and appeared to be rags.

"We are looking forward to helping you move forward in life and prepare your mutant powers when they become stronger. This school is filled with many other children whom I am sure you will get along quite well with." Xavier explained and noticed the pink haired girl huffed and folded her arms.

"Not when they see me." The six year old muttered and ignored the look from the other two girls.

"Sarah, there are many others here that have physical mutations and no one will judge you." Xavier promised the young girl, but she only glanced at him and turned her gaze back to the floor.

"Ja, mein vati said zat zis place is very nice and safe and no one will judge you." The blue haired girl chimed in to help reassure her fellow arrival. The Sarah looked down at the blue girl and studied her for a second. She didn't know if she could trust these people. She was always taught that people from the upper world were cruel and judgmental, mutant or human.

"We'll stick together." The second girl told Sarah and smiled at her. "I wish I had your hair. It's so pretty." She said causing Sarah to look at her. She didn't understand why this girl was being nice to her when she didn't have any physical mutation present. This girl should be mean and kick her away like what her parents had taught about people from the upper world before they died.

"Thanks." Sarah whispered with a small smile.

Charles did not say anything, but let the three girls talk to one another. Each seemed caring and protective of one another even though they had met only an hour ago. He knew they would be excellent additions to the school and would fit in nicely. A small knock at the door interrupted him.

"Sorry, Professor I was just wondering-" Bobby said as he opened the door slightly and saw that he was busy. "I'll come back later, sorry." He apologized and was about to shut the door when Xavier stopped him.

"That is quite alright, Bobby. I was looking for someone to show these ladies to their room. Their things have already been brought up and they just need to be shown where it is." Charles requested and watched as Bobby raised his left wrist to look at his watch and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied as the three girls got up from their seats and stood in front of him.

"I would like to introduce to you, Sara, Bekka, and Talia." Xavier introduced each girl, who raised their hand when their name was called. Bobby looked down at Talia and tilted his head. "Yes, Talia is Kurt's daughter. She arrived today from Germany." He added to rid of the younger man of the confusion.

"After this, can me and some of the others borrow the car?" Bobby asked, not bothering to greet the younger girls.

"Yes you may." Charles replied and watched as Bobby escorted the three girls out the door. He frowned when the door closed. He had noticed a change in the younger man over the past year. He spent more time with Kitty and some of the others. He seemed to spend more time with Rogue after she got the cure, but even that seemed to disappear after a week and his attention reverted back to Kitty. He shook his head and hoped the younger man knew what he was doing.

Bobby walked up the stairs with the three younger girls behind him. Talia talked about her father while the other two girls walked beside her. "I vas so scared vhen he vas gone. I thought I'd never see him again. Zen he came back. He told me all about ze X-Men and vhat happened to him." Talia continued much to Bobby's annoyance.

Bobby rolled his eyes as Talia continued to talk and he wanted to turn around to tell her to stop talking. He liked Kurt when he met him, but he didn't need to know everything that happened between him and his daughter after he returned. "Can we keep it quiet?" Bobby asked nicely to Talia as he stopped to let them catch up.

"Vhy?" Talia asked up to him.

"Because other people are in their rooms and do not want to be disturbed." Bobby answered and continued to walk down the hallway. He cursed whoever decided to put the younger students all the way at the end.

"Why?" Bekka asked him with a mischievous smile. The other two girls grinned as they followed him.

"Because they have been up late studying for tests and need the quiet." Bobby replied and rubbed his temple.

"Why?" Sarah asked him and stepped on the heel of his shoes, almost tripping him.

Bobby stopped to fix his shoe and glared down at the girls. "I am not playing this game." Bobby growled to them and continued down the hallway.

"Why?" All three girls asked at once causing Bobby to stop in frustration.

"Stop it!" Bobby glared down at the girls who continued to smile at him.

"Why?" They asked again just to get on his nerves.

"Will you knock it off you little freaks!" Bobby shouted at them, causing them to stop. Talia's eyes watered and began to cry while Bekka tried to comfort her. Sarah glared at Bobby and stabbed him in the leg with one of her bone spikes from her arm.

"Ow, shit." He swore and held his bleeding leg while backing away from the angry pink haired girl.

"He said a bad vord!" Talia pointed a finger at Bobby.

"Next time it will be in your face, pretty boy!" Sarah yelled at him and was ready to attack when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Jubilee standing behind her, but was still on the defense.

"It's alright. I'll show you to your room since he can't make it one day without making someone mad." Jubilee said to the six year old.

"Fine by me." Bobby muttered and limped away, missing the four younger girls sticking their tongues out at him.

"Come on, I'll show you you're room. I'm Jubilee by the way." The Asian girl introduced herself to the younger ones.

**Past – New Orleans**

Rogue followed Remy into an abandoned building that was twenty minutes away from the apartment. She looked around and found plastic over furniture and dust filling the air. "What is this place?" She finally asked as he opened a door that lead into a basement.

"Just needed to pick somethin' up. Dis be de safest place in town so I know it still be here." Remy replied as he got to the bottom of the stairs and found several cabinets lining the wall.

"How is this place safe? Anyone can walk right in here and the place looks like it's gonna fall over soon." Rogue complained. She watched him run his fingers over several of the drawers until he reached the fourth one over and went down three.

"Dat's de impression y'r supposed to get. Though not just anyone can walk in here and get away with it. Dere be people watchin' dis place day and night. Someone dey don't trust, dey take em out." Remy explained as he opened the drawer and smiled. He pulled out a pair of black gloves that were missing the thumb, index, and pinky finger to them. He placed the gloves on and then grabbed a small circular rod that was no longer than ten inches.

"We came all this way for this? What was the point? Ya could have taken a pipe from the alley we passed a few minutes back." Rogue folded her arms and he closed the drawer and held the rod in front of him.

"Dey make good weapons, but none of dem can do dis." He explained and turned it and the rod extended into a six foot staff. It was a mix of gold and silver and she saw card symbols running along it. He spun the bo staff around before he retracted it. "Dis be worth travelin' for." He told her as he placed it within his coat pocket.

"Now where?" Rogue asked him as he began walking up the stairs, almost happy to get out of the cramp basement.

"Dis all I came out for, besides food. Y'r friend can't cook worth shit." Remy told her as they entered the upper hallway. Rogue cracked a smile. She knew Logan couldn't cook either, but didn't say anything. They exited the building and Remy held the door for her like a gentleman.

"If y'r smart y'll forget about dis place. De Guild only let's members through, dat be why y' allowed in. Y' try to enter here again without me or another member; y'll be shot on sight." He warned her. Rogue nodded and looked back at the building. She didn't know what was so special about this building, nor did she care. They were only planning on staying a few days until they returned to the present. Chances were they were not going to visit this house again.

"Not a problem." Rogue replied and decided to change the subject onto something that might help. "Is there any good hangouts around here?" Rogue asked him, hoping she could learn a little more about this time. People seemed to be awfully chatty about current events in the casino.

"Dere be a few, though heard de nightclub got shut down a year ago. Dere be a new casino dat opened up not far from my apartment. Dere be a few other places, but don't know if dey still around?" Remy answered with a shrug as they walked down the sidewalk.

Rogue looked at him for a moment. She knew he was keeping something secret that had to do with why his apartment was trashed and the way he looked the first time she saw him. "Why wouldn't ya know if they are still around? Thought ya were from around here?" Rogue asked, trying to place stupid.

Remy glanced over at her. He could feel the uneasiness radiate off of her the same as annoyance, pleasure, anger and other emotions of the people passing by. He stopped for a moment and rested his hand on the side of the building to try to concentrate on blocking it all out. "Ya alright?" Rogue asked him as his eyes closed and he rested his forehead against the cool brick building.

"Went on a trip for a few years." Remy replied to her first question and completely ignored the second. How was he to explain he was feeling what she was?

"Oh." Rogue watched him for a moment until she heard a couple passing by talking about the current events.

"Glad they were able to catch that mutant in the school. I'm sure the parents of the other children are happy to know they won't be going to school with a freak. Stryker is doing a great job of cleaning up. My brother who works there says it'll be better once his weapon is complete. He said it was some guy from an old team he put together years ago." The man said to the woman.

Rogue watched the two walk away in disgust. She didn't understand how mutant cruelty was so accepted. She shook her head before turning back to Remy and was startled. His once brown eyes were glowing red. "What happened ta ya eyes?' Rogue asked him as he glared at the couple that were walking.

"Hey!" Rogue took his arm and shook it when he ignored her. He blinked and his eyes turned back to brown. "What's goin' on with ya eyes? They were red a second ago." She said, now studying his eyes.

"Dey still red?" Remy asked her and backed away from the building.

"No, they're brown again." She answered as he started to walk down the sidewalk again. "Ya mind explainin' ta me what that was?" She asked him again.

"My eyes ain't supposed to be brown. Somethin' happened and dey turned dis color. Dey're supposed to be red on black." He smiled at the thought of his eyes returning, which would possibly mean his powers returning to normal and his shields going back up. He could feel them partially at the moment, but was having a hard time grasping them to protect his mind fully.

Rogue didn't say anything, only followed alongside Gambit down the streets of New Orleans. She began thinking of what the couple that passed by said. Remy was fine until the mention of mutants being hunted down then his eyes glowed and he looked pissed. She wondered if he knew something about Stryker.

"Ah was wonderin', do ya know someone named William Stryker?" She asked him, causing him to stop in place.

"Everyone knows who he is." Remy replied and stared down at her. "He be all over the news and gettin' medals for his brilliant work." He spat.

She noticed his demeanor change as soon as she brought up Stryker. She thought perhaps if she continued asking small questions it might help answer some of her own. "The friend we came here ta find, Ah'm startin' ta wonder if he wasn't caught by Weapon X." She noticed his left eye twitch before he stopped over to a side by a bench.

"Den consider y'r friend dead." Remy told her. He expected her to get sad or angry by his response and deny it; he didn't expect her to question it.

"How do ya know?" She asked him and placed a hand on her hip. She began to wonder how far she should push him. She didn't want to drive him away from the city before he met the Logan of the past. However, she knew he knew something and planned on getting it out of him. It was either her or present Logan threatening him with his claws.

"Believe me, chere, I know." Remy stated as he sat down on the bench. He watched as she took a seat next to him. Ever since their encounter the day before, he had been trying to figure out how much he could trust his two guests. He had wondered if they were secretly working for Stryker or any part of Weapon X. He hadn't gotten the feeling she was after the day before and after seeing the disgusted reaction on her face from the couple who praised Weapon X's actions.

"What do ya know of Weapon X?" Rogue asked him. She crossed her legs on the bench and faced him.

"What I know stays with me. I don't give away nothin' for free." Remy told her and leaned back on the bench.

"Ah'll tell ya somethin' if ya tell me one thing ya know about that place." Rogue placed her head on her knuckles as her elbows balanced on her legs. She knew she had to bargain with him if she was to learn anything. Hence why she said she would tell him something she knew. She didn't want him asking her something perverted. Although, kissing those lips did sound tempting. 'Get your mind outta the gutter.' She scolded herself.

Remy tilted his head for a moment as he thought. There were many things he knew he could ask, but there was only one question that made him curious since the night before. "Fine y' go first, who's Bobby?" He asked.

**End of Chapter 7**

Talia Wagner aka **Nocturne. **I've always wanted to use her since I read Michelle2's lovely fic Sweet Little Lies. She's so cute, especially when she colors all over Remy.

Next chapter I thinking of either visiting Stryker or the prison with the mutants, I'll flip a coin on it.


	8. Day 3 Answers

Sorry for the typos in the last chapter (feels very ashamed). I found 4, don't know if I got them all. I'm going to try to do my editing during the day instead of 3 in the morning when I'm half asleep.

Special Thanks to: **fallen sicillian angel, PrincessRhia, gambitfan85, TriGemini, Shanynde, Gidgeygirl, UltimateGammy91, coup fatal, USWeasalgirl, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Laceylou76, aiRo25writes, ChamberlineofMusic, Summerlove1, RogueNya, Dark, Romylover, bologna121, Castiel, Rhyno304, Mint, FluidDegree, DarkBombayAngel, Broadwaypoetess, yugoma, Mr Crossover, GoDrinkPinesol624, BelleDayNight, Kactus-Wrynn, ONIX-21, PhoenixCrystal, Pace1818, tfobmv18, Angelic Ami**, and **k**-**tiraam**! Thanks you guys SOO much for reviewing the last chapter and telling me your thoughts and opinions on it. I very much appreciate it and if there is anything I can do to improve this story, please let me know!

Disclaimer: look at the last chapter for disclaimer.

* * *

Rogue stared at Gambit for a moment with a shocked expression on her face. How could he have known about Bobby? She wondered if maybe he was speaking of another Bobby, but she doubted that. Maybe he was a telepath and had been reading their minds the entire time? 'He wouldn't ask me who Bobby was if that was the case.' She crossed that thought out of her mind. "Excuse me?" She asked him and scooted a little bit away from him before her stomach growled.

"Told y' dat y'r friend couldn't cook." Gambit chuckled as he stood up from the bench and offered her a hand to help her up. "Why don't we finish dis over lunch. Dere's a café across de street." He suggested as she took his hand, but still looked at him skeptically.

"Ah didn't bring any money with me." She told him as he started leading her across the street. She was still hungry and could go for something better than buttered bread and water. She also didn't know if she wanted to tell him about Bobby. It was something she was still trying to figure out herself and the subject made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it. I take care of de bill." Gambit told her as they made it across the street. He looked through the window to see it was semi-crowded but was able to spot a few empty tables. He watched as a man in a business suit began walking towards the door with his lunch in one hand and looking down at his planner in the other.

Gambit surprised Rogue by opening the door for her. She stepped inside just as the man in the business suit walked into her and stepped on her foot. The man looked up and shut his planner. "Excuse me." He muttered down at the young girl just as Gambit walked inside and stood next to Rogue.

"Y' alright, chere?" Gambit asked her and as she backed away from the man in the suit. "Why don't y' watch where y' goin', homme." He told the other man as he got into the man's face.

"I was walking out and she walked into me." The man defended himself and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Y' ain't got any manners, allow me to teach y' some." Gambit said as he jabbed a finger into the man's chest when he felt Rogue pull on his arm.

"It's alright." Rogue continued to pull Gambit away from the man who was glaring at both of them. "It was an accident, Ah'm sure he didn't mean it." She continued to persuade Gambit as the man nodded and quickly exited the café with other people staring at them.

As soon as the man left, Rogue turned to Gambit and placed a hand on her hip. "What the hell was that? He didn't do anythin'." Rogue asked him as Gambit walked up to the counter with her right behind him. A small smile played his lips as he took out a leather wallet and opened it up.

"Had to get money somehow." He replied as he waited in line.

"Ya stole that from him?" Rogue whispered low enough for only the two of them to hear. She didn't want to draw attention to them, but was shocked that he stole the wallet from the man.

"It ain't gonna hurt him. He rich enough, see." Gambit replied as he opened the wallet to find eighty dollars inside. "He lives in de rich side of town and works for a major company." He showed her the man's driver's license and company card before pulling out a twenty dollar bill and closing it and dropping it on the ground.

They ordered their lunch and sat down at a booth in the far corner of the café. "Ya normally steal from people?" Rogue asked him as he bit into his sandwich. She placed some dressing on her chicken sandwich.

"Only de ones dat can afford it." Remy replied after he swallowed and leaned back in the booth. "Now, about earlier." He asked and Rogue looked down at her sandwich and began crumbling the bread.

"Before Ah answer, how did ya hear about Bobby?" She asked curiously. She tried to remember if she ever said his name while in Gambit's presence but she couldn't recall ever mentioning him.

"Last night y' were pleadin' with him in y'r sleep." Gambit replied and he watched her face grow pink as she recalled the dream from the night before. She dreamt of being back in the mansion and all the X-Men, even Logan were standing by Bobby who had an arm wrapped around Kitty's waist. She was by herself trying to go over to the other side, but an invisible wall kept her away. She pleads with Bobby to help her, but he only rejected her. He tells her he only loves Kitty because Rogue had been selfish and whiny and he had enough of it. She cried for Logan to help her, but even he agreed with the younger man and turned his back to her.

"He important to y'?" Gambit asked her sensing her discomfort. He could see her eyes get a little teary and she wiped it away with her sleeve. "I can ask somethin' else if y' want." He suggested, but she shook her head. Maybe it would help if she talked to someone about it. Gambit didn't know Bobby like everyone else at the mansion and wouldn't be able to make judgment on her.

"No, it's alright." Rogue shrugged as she sat up in her seat and looked at Gambit. "He is or was my boyfriend. Ah don't know anymore. We went out for a year and then a new girl showed up and he started payin' more attention ta her. Ah think it might have been me." She said as she left out the information about her powers. She didn't know how to explain to him about the cure especially since it has yet to be invented. She also thought that he wouldn't blame Bobby if he found out what her powers had been.

"A new girl shows up and he pays attention to her and dat's y'r fault?" Gambit asked confused and tilted his head. "Y' stop callin' him or somethin'?"

"No, we lived in the same school." Rogue replied.

"Y' tell him to leave y' alone or somethin'." Gambit asked her and leaned forward.

"Not exactly." Rogue shrugged again.

"Den how is it y'r fault dat he be payin' more attention to another girl den his girlfriend? Y' haven't told me much about him, but de boy sounds like he needs an ass whippin'." Gambit stated as he bit into his sandwich leaving Rogue to her thoughts. She was mad at Bobby for neglecting her and constantly eyeing Kitty but she always blamed it on her powers. Now that her powers were gone it was the same deal as before.

"Y' alright?" Gambit asked as he put down his sandwich and wiped his mouth. She was beginning to look even more depressed.

"Ah guess he just lost interest in me." Rogue sighed and began eating.

"Chere, de problem is y' be datin' a boy. Dey immature and look at anythin' dat wears a skirt. Y've outgrown de boys and need a man who will treat y' right. A man knows how to make a lady feel special and will show respect towards her even if dey decide to split." Gambit told her with a smile and leaned back. "I know every woman I've been with was left pleased."

"That's a little too much information." Rogue commented causing Gambit to chuckle. "Now tell me what ya know about Weapon X." She asked and watched as the smirk disappeared and was replaced by a serious expression.

"Fair enough." Gambit looked down at his half eaten sandwich and pushed it away. Just thinking about the place made him sick to his stomach. "Dey a government organization dat is workin' on controllin' and use mutants to deir advantage." He replied.

"Ah already know that, everyone knows that. Ah know ya know more about it. Ah gave ya information ya wanted, now Ah want ta hear what ya know." Rogue demanded.

"And what makes y' think I know more about dis Weapon X place?" He asked her and stared her down. He was surprised at how moments ago she was feeling depressed and shy and now was standing her ground.

"Ah saw your reaction ta those people when they mentioned Stryker's name. Ya know somethin' otherwise it wouldn't have affected ya so much." Rogue stated and tapped her fingers against the table. She was not going to let him get away with not fully answering when she was so close to finding out information that would help Logan.

"Oui, I know about Stryker and de crap he is doin'." He muttered softly. "Heard he was inspired by a scientist from de 1940's dat did experimentation on people and mutants to combine deir powers. He studied it all through college and met his wife dere. Dey had a son who ended up bein' a mutant. Dat also inspired him to control mutants." Gambit hissed and she noticed his eyes were turning red and remained that way. She looked around and was thankful that the café was beginning to clear out since lunch was over with.

"Do ya know where he is now?" Rogue asked him calmly as she could tell the subject seemed to upset him.

"De man travels to different bases. One moment he'll be at Three Mile Island, de next at Alkali Lake. I heard he goes to other bases, but not as often as dese two." Remy replied as his eyes glowed behind the pieces of auburn hair that fell in front of his face. "Dat answer y'r question?"

"A little." Rogue replied and leaned back in her seat. They never learned much about William Stryker before or after the incident at Alkali Lake, only that he had a connection to Logan. It helped a little to understand the man and his motives, but she needed to know what he was doing now. She watched as he took a sip of water and placed the glass down. "Ah heard he was experimentin' on mutants, do ya know what kinda experiments and where they are located?" She asked and noticed he shifted uncomfortably.

He silently cursed to himself and began wondering why she was so interested in Weapon X and Stryker. Of everything in the world why did she have to ask about this? "He's keeps the mutants at Three Mile Island. He made sure no one knows de location of de place with de exception of those dat work dere. As for de experiments, y' don't wanna know, chere."

Rogue tilted her head as she studied him. He said that no one knew where Three Mile Island was located, yet he knew about it and about what kind of experiments were being conducted. There were two ways he could have been to the island: he worked for Stryker or was a prisoner. She doubted that he worked for Stryker if the man was capturing mutants. "Were ya a prisoner there?" She asked him.

"Why are Weapon X and Stryker so important to y'?" Gambit asked her, stirring her in a different direction. She sighed in disappointment. She had finally gotten him talking and then he turned the conversation back to her.

"We had a run in with them before and they kidnapped some mutants we knew. That is why we are tryin' ta find out as much as we can about Weapon X." She stated the half truth. He didn't need to know what she told him happened in the future. She hoped that it would get him to start talking again. "Were ya a prisoner on Three Mile Island?" She asked him again and finally received the answer she had been waiting for.

"Oui."

* * *

Logan grumbled as he wiped down the table and finished cleaning up the rest of the apartment. If anyone caught him doing this they would never be seen again. He knew if the Cajun had a smartass remark he better keep it to himself when they got back. He had hoped Rogue would do the cleaning while he found out information that was useful. He usually liked dirty work, but not this kind and did not care if it wasn't perfectly done.

He hoped that she was alright and that Gambit was looking after her. From the bits of memories he knew of the guy he seemed okay. He knew who he was and didn't seem like a threat and hoped that he wasn't one towards Rogue. He would have felt a lot better if she had the communicator with her.

He threw the rag in the sink and walked down the hallway to inspect the hole in the wall. He whistled low as he finally got a good look at it. It was defiantly from someone throwing their fist through the wall. He had seen the Cajun's hands and they were too small to leave a dent this big.

A beeping noise coming from his back pocket disrupted his thoughts. He reached behind him and grabbed the transporting device to find a small red light flashing at the top. "What the hell do you want?" He didn't know what to do. He only knew the circular green button would send them back to the present and didn't know what the other buttons did. The last thing he wanted to do was break it and have to relive through the events he already gone through.

"Logan?" He heard Xavier's voice say over the device and stared at it in shock. He was never told that they could communicate with Xavier or anyone else from the present. "Logan, are you there?" Xavier's voice asked again.

He looked down at the buttons wondering if he had to push anything to talk back. "Chuck?" He said into the device, but there was no reply.

"Logan, if you can hear me, press the red button of the left side of the device to communicate back." Xavier instructed. Logan turned the device and found a red, green, and yellow button all next to each other. He pressed the red button and spoke into the device again.

"Chuck, is that you?" He asked again and finally got a response.

"Yes Logan. I wanted to check in to see how everything was going. Have you found out anything?" Xavier asked.

"Well we already screwed up. We ran into someone that I knew from the past, but he doesn't know me yet and he won't tell us his real name." He snorted and leaned against the wall.

"Oh dear, this is most disturbing." Xavier commented and Logan resisted the urge to say 'you think?' "What name is he using? I can try to find information on him." He requested.

"He said his name is Gambit. He's the one that I remembered when I first woke up. Have ya heard of him?" Logan asked as he lowered the device to his side.

"No I am afraid not. I will try to look him up and when I find something I will notify you. Are you still making contact with him or was it a run in?" Xavier questioned him over the serious matter.

"We are livin' in his apartment, so we'll see the little bastard every day." Logan growled.

"I take it you do not like him?" Xavier asked while already knowing the answer. He had heard Logan use the same tone of voice when he talked about Scott when the man was still alive.

"He's gettin' on my nerves and takin' shots at me every chance he gets. I've only known him for one day and I already wanna toss him out the window." Logan stated as he walked down to the bedroom.

"Please do not do anything that you will later regret. This person plays a key role in your future and you must not do anything that will throw your life off. I will try to find out what happened to you in the past as much as I can. We need to make sure whatever happens that your past self runs into him and the events that are supposed to happen do. Make sure nothing happens to him and resist any temptation you may have to harm him. Remember you and Rogue are only there for a few more days then you both will leave and come back." Xavier explained carefully and hoped that Logan listened.

"Yeah, just hope we find out what we need ta know and get outta here. Rogue is with him now tryin' ta find out information and havin' a look around." Logan said as he inspected the gun shot holes in the bedroom above the bed. He already looked at the blood stain and didn't know if he would be able to get a stain that old out. It would be better just to replace the carpet.

"Just make sure she is careful and doesn't get attached." Xavier instructed and Logan snorted again.

"As long as he keeps his clothes on, I don't think we'll have a problem." Logan commented and didn't bother to explain to Xavier leaving the older man in confusion.

"I will keep in contact with you. If you need information, contact me. Good luck and take care my friend." Xavier finally said before the device shut down.

**Alkali Lake Facility**

Stryker sat in the chair of his office waiting for information from his people if Wolverine had been apprehended. It was a simple task and yet it seemed to be taking longer than expected. He hadn't expected Wolverine to go berserk and slash anyone that got in his path. It had set him plans back. He planned after inserting the adamatium to take Wolverine back to Three Mile Island after his mind had been wiped and use him as another weapon alongside Weapon XI. Now that Wolverine knew what he had planned, the mutant was more dangerous than before and needed to be taken out. However only one good result that came from the situation and that was that he at least was able to get a sample of Logan's healing factor.

"Sir, we have found a mutant that might be of interest to you." A guard said as he walked into the office without knocking much to Stryker's annoyance. If this had nothing to do with Weapon X than it better be impressive or this man would find himself without a job.

"What is it?" Stryker asked as the guard held out a folder and he snatched it. He opened the folder to read the profile of a mutant that was located in Australia.

"Dr. Cornelius said that this mutant's power would be useful, but she is too old to be experimented on." The guard reported as Stryker read through the file.

"What does he want to do?" Stryker asked without looking up. He did find his mutant interesting and her power would be extremely useful to them. They would be able to prevent events before they happened.

"He wants permission from you to send a team there to take samples of her power." The guard replied and leaned forward to see what page Stryker had been reading. "I am not sure if you have gotten to it yet, but she is protected by a CIA agent who is extremely dangerous. Her name is Raven Darkholme." He said and backed up when the older man's head shot up.

"We've had a run in with her three years ago. I thought my men killed her." He muttered and closed the file and ran a hand over his chin. "Tell Cornelius he has permission to send a team to retrieve her powers, but if she is protected by agent Darkholme then I want her dead along with Raven. Neither mutant is of any use to me alive." He ordered and the guard nodded.

"Yes sir. I will tell Dr. Cornelius immediately." The guard saluted Stryker before he turned to leave.

"While you are at it, contact Dr. Frost and tell her I want mutant 101's powers tested. I want reports on it's powers strength and endurance by tomorrow." He ordered and the guard nodded again before another one ran into the room.

"Sir, we have Agent Zero on the phone. He has located Weapon X and is waiting for your orders to take him out." The second guard said in between breaths. Stryker stood up from his chair and shoved it away from his desk.

"I'll be there in a second." Stryker said as he walked out of the room and down the hall with the second guard right behind him.

**End of Chapter 8 **

Next chapter we'll finally get to see how Gambit's apartment became so trashed and well poor Scooter. I'm going to try to add more Creed in the next chapter, I'm debating if he should be sadistic animal or a man doing a job to get what he wants. I'm leaning more towards animal.


	9. Day 3 Revelations

Nobody is probably reading this story anymore since it's been… holy crap 4 months! I've been having a hard time getting around to writing, first my job gave me extreme hours, then I ended up hurting my back, then two of my family members were diagnosed with cancer, then my grandma had surgery that was supposed to be simple, but NO other stuff had to happen, and finally when that all cleared up and I decided to go back to writing, my dog died on the exact day! I don't think I can take any more stress at the moment since I have no more hair to pull out!

Italic is flashback

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome, and I feel so guilty for having this chapter being so late.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, though now I do own X-Men Origins Wolverine on DVD and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2! Both still in original packing since I haven't had time to watch or play either. :(

_**

* * *

**_

_**2 years ago**_

_Remy kicked the door to his apartment shut after leading his girlfriend, Belladonna, inside. The two had just gotten back from their date and figured the night was still young. _

_Remy smirked as she walked past him catching the scent of her floral scented perfume. She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder before she kicked off her red high heels and tossed her jacket in the closet in the hallway. "So what next, chere?" Remy asked with an innocent smile though Bella knew there was nothing innocent about what he had in mind. _

"_Dere's somethin' dat I need to tell y', it's important." Bella replied as a smile graced her face as she ran a hand down the side of his, feeling the stubble beneath her finger tips. She had wanted to tell him all night, but had kept pushing it off._

"_And what would dat be?" Remy asked, catching her hand in his and began kissing her fingers while looking up at her. Tonight had gone absolutely perfect. They had a romantic dinner under the stars, walked down the streets of New Orleans, and were now back in his apartment where he was planning on proposing to her._

"_How about we take dis in de next room, oui?" Bella said to him as her fingers traveled down to the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the bedroom, but before they could enter, he stopped her. _

"_What's so important?" He asked her. She was not one to hide things; she always spoke her mind and always stated that hiding secrets from the one you loved showed you did not truly love them. _

_Bella stopped and turned to him. She bit her bottom lip with uncertainty and felt the skin peel off. Of all the things she had faced in her life, this was one thing she was afraid to tell him. She knew it could either cause him to love her more or have him running out the door. "Remy, cher, I went to de doctor today because I've been feeling sick the last few days." She answered and saw the worry in his face as soon as she mentioned doctor. _

_Before he could open his mouth and ask what was wrong, she placed a finger to his lips to silence him. "He told me I was pregnant." She pulled her fingers away from him and let her arm fall to her side. He stared at her and she was unable to tell what he was thinking. _

"_You don' have to stay if-" She began to say when he cut her off and kissed her on the lips._

"_Don' even finish dat sentence. I'd never leave y'." His whispered against her lips and wrapped his arms around her. Belladonna smiled inwardly as she held him close. She felt so relieved he was not going to abandon her. _

"_Now, how about we take y'r earlier suggestion and take dis inside de bedroom." Remy suggested to her, but before she could say anything, he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. He ended up depositing her on the bed and she crawled up to her usual spot closer to the window._

_He smirked at her as he loosened his shirt and closed the door. He watched the expression on Bella's face go from one of pure happiness to one of fear in a matter of seconds. Before he could turn around or her give warning, he heard a shot and felt a sting in the back of his neck._

_His hand went immediately to his neck and pulled out a small dart. He dropped it to the floor and dodged out of the way as Agent Zero tried to hit him in the back of the head with his gun. Remy grabbed his arm and tried to yank the gun out of Zero's hand, but his vision was beginning to cloud and he knew he couldn't leave Bella alone with this man. _

_Agent Zero pulled away in pain as a knife flew into his side and Remy grabbed the gun. He glanced over and saw Bella pulling another knife that was strapped to her thigh out. She kept her eyes on the other man and did not pay attention when she heard the window shatter behind her. "Y' stay where y' are." Bella growled and was about to throw the other knife when a large hand grabbed her from behind._

"_Little girls should play with knives." Victor Creed smirked down at her and shoved the knife into her stomach causing her to gasp in pain. Remy turned in horror to watch the woman he was about to propose to fall to her knees in pain. _

"_Bella!" Remy yelled. He elbowed Agent Zero in the gut and charged the gun before backing away before it blew. He stared down at Belladonna and saw Creed standing above her with a smug smirk across his face. His finger nails growing longer as he stretched his fingers as if showing them off. Blood glistened off his fingers and he broke it to his mouth to lick it off._

_Remy took a step back and ran out of the bedroom as fast as he could, not really sure on what he was doing. His vision was fading fast due to the tranquilizer the Asian man had shot him with. All he knew was he needed to get out of the room and to the streets and pray that one of the other Guild members were around to help him. _

_He made it into the hallway and heard the bigger mutant right behind him. He ducked before Creed's fist missed him and went through the wall. Remy continued running and almost made it to the door when Creed lunged and tackled him to the ground. He fell face first with the heavy mutant on top of him. He struggle and turned around to face his attacker._

_The ceiling light reflected off the dog tags hanging from Creed's neck and caught Remy's attention. He grabbed the tags and began to charge before Creed could pin both his hands. "Get off before I blow y'r face off." Remy snarled which only caused Creed to laugh. Before going on the mission neither he nor Agent Zero knew what sort of powers that Gambit had, only to proceed with caution. _

"_I'm shakin'." Creed laughed soon disappeared when the dog tags began to glow purple and he felt heat around his neck where they began to burn him. Remy held on as long as he could in hopes that it would cause Creed to back away from him long enough to escape and his vision gave out, but he was not as lucky as he always claimed he was. _

_Creed's form above him began to dim darker and darker by the second until he lost consciousness. The glow of the tags died down much to Creed's pleasure. The burn hurt, but he knew it was nothing that his healing factor couldn't take care of. He heard a noise coming from the bedroom and turned to see Agent Zero had finally recovered. _

_Agent Zero emerged from the bedroom not looking amused. It was never fun when the prey got the upper hand, even though it did make it interesting. He saw Creed had attained the mutant requested. "What took ya so long?" He sneered the Agent Zero who ignored the comment. _

"_We should also take the girl's body and dump it. The last thing we need is the police finding it here." The Asian man suggested, not caring if Creed went along with him or not. He was ordered by Stryker to make sure Creed did not make things too messy and leave a blood trail that would lead back to him. _

"_Whatever." Creed leered at the other man as he went back into the bedroom to grab the dead body. Victor followed after him knowing that Gambit wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. He smelled blood in the room, but did not smell a body. _

"_She's gone." Agent Zero told him as he went around to the other side of the bed and found only a blood stain on the carpet. He looked out the window and down into the alley to find no one there. He took out his gun and was about to follow out the window when Creed interrupted him._

"_Don't bother. Who's the girl gonna tell? She'll probably bleed ta death." Creed said, but Agent Zero still looked skepital. He had his orders and knew Stryker would be pissed off if they were not followed. However, Creed did have a point. The blond haired girl had been stabbed and most likely wouldn't be able to make it to a hospital on her on in time. Once, this once he decided he was going to listen to Creed and not completely follow Stryker's orders and pray that it would not come back to bite him in the ass. _

Remy eyes traveled to the window and watched people walk by while Rogue stared at him. The way he described the attack sounded almost like when the mansion was under attack on Stryker's orders. The man didn't care who got hurt as long as he got what he wanted.

"Ah'm sorry." Rogue whispered and gazed down at the table. Hearing of what he had lost made her realize how special those she had in her life were. She had Logan who she knew would always look out for her. She had friends, maybe not Kitty or some of the other teens at the mansion, but she always got along with the younger students such as Jubilee and her friends.

"It's in de past." Remy muttered while pushing away the heartache he felt within himself. He had never thought of himself settling down and having a family. Even his friends had always joked about how he would always be a flirt and womanizer until the day he died. With Bella it had been different. Maybe because they had been friends before they were in a relationship that caused him to not want to hurt her or because he knew she could kick his ass if he did.

She was the first woman that ever made him want to settle down and he was prepared to spend the rest of his life with her. He was ready, even when she told him she was pregnant he did not want to turn away from her. However, within minutes of finding out about the new life growing inside the woman he loved, she had been stabbed and left for dead. It had taken him months to get over Bella, but once he did he was finally able to plan an escape from the hell he was placed in.

Rogue shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She decided she had enough information at the moment and wouldn't question him further on the matter of Stryker. She looked up at him and he didn't say anything only glancing at the window.

The continued silence was starting to drive her nuts. She had to think of something to change the subject. "So, how long were ya in the apartment before ya snuck up on me?" Rogue asked.

"Heard your friend leave and y' walk in. I was in de room and y' never saw me cause y' assumed no one was dere, which was your first mistake. Y' enter someone's empty home and think dat dere gone just because de place looked like crap. Now, sneakin' up on y' was just as easy as catchin' y'." Remy replied. It had been one of the first things he had learned from the Guild and had ignored that rule one time and it had cost him. He had vowed while he was sitting in his cell that if he ever got out he would never let his guard down again. He sighed before he scooted out of the booth and stood up, ignoring Rogue's glare.

"Whatcha implyin'?" Rogue asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she followed after him. They left the café and began walking down the sidewalk. Remy did not answer her which only caused her more frustration.

"Hey! Ah asked ya a question! The least ya could do is answer!" She growled at him.

"Y' wouldn't be able to defend y'rself with how scared y' were. I could feel y' shakin' which is why I took pity on y'." Remy answered as Rogue walked beside him, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Ah didn't do anythin' cause it's not every day someone comes up behinds ya and threatens ya with a sparkler. If ya had confronted me face to face Ah would have defended myself." She growled and noticed a small smile that formed on his lips.

"For two seconds, den y' would have been in de same predicament." He continued to edge her on while ignoring the insult towards his powers.

'What an asshole.' Rogue thought to herself before she said those exact thoughts. "You're an asshole. Ah don't know ya and ya don't know me and ya assume that Ah'm weak. Ah got news for ya, buddy, Ah could have defended myself fine against ya." She snarled at him.

He looked at her surprised for a moment before his face went back to his usual poker face. He didn't know where this fire had erupted from the girl beside him. He thought he had her figured out. After what she told him and his observation, he figured she was the quiet type that always played by the rules and went along with what others said. This defiance in her was new. He wondered how much of it he would bring out.

"I doubt dat. I'm sure ya were waitin' for y'r friend to come save y'." He said to her and moved to the side before she could punch him in the face. "See, dis is what I was saying. Y' are too slow and I would have had no problem against y'." Remy grinned down at the angered girl next to him.

"Ah ain't weak!" She growled, wanting nothing more than to knock the mocking grin off of his face. Her anger only increased when he began chuckling and before she could make another strike at him, he took off running and turned down an alley to the right.

Rogue chased after the stupid Cajun, wanting to make him pay for making her feel just as worthless as Bobby did. She could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she ran. He had always made her feel inferior, like she couldn't do things on her own and wasn't of any help to the team because her powers were unstable and then when they were gone. She had done everything for him and it was never good enough that caused him to start chasing Kitty. It didn't matter what anyone told her to try to make her feel better, she still held onto how he made her feel.

She found Remy standing with his back towards her as he had come to a dead end. She stopped running and slowly walked towards him with her fists clenched at her sides ready to strike.

"So y'r not a weakling and don' need protectin'?" He repeated her earlier statement while he still faced the wall. Rogue stopped moving and stayed a few feet away from him, not knowing what he planned to do.

"Yeah, and Ah'ma beat it inta your skull." She snapped at him and wiped her watery eyes, her eyes turning from sadness and frustration to anger.

Finally, Remy turned around and this time he did not have the grin he had been taunting her with. Instead his face was blank of expression and his eyes had changed again. This time they were not the scarlet red that would disappear into the brown, they were more demonic: red on black.

"Then go ahead, chere. Kick my ass."

**Three Mile Island**

Scott opened his eyes as he heard the cell door click shut and footsteps of the guard's coming closer. He slowly sat up from his corner in the cell and looked across to see Emma still asleep. He didn't know what time of day it was since there were no windows in the cell area and the guards would only make snide remarks if spoken to.

He hated this place more than anything else in the world. He had no privacy. His every move was watched by cameras or by the guards. Before he had fallen asleep, the guards had rounded up a few of the other boys and directed them to the bathroom. They were given ten minutes to use the bathroom and shower while being watched. Afterwards they were thrown back into the cells and some decided to sleep like Scott while others like Pietro stayed up.

His little sleep was filled with nightmares of what happened the day before. In his dreams he saw himself unable to move and the guards hauling him out of his cell with the other mutants hollering in the background. He saw himself being thrown into a pile of bodies of other mutants who had lived out their usefulness.

As he waited to see who the guards were coming for he wondered if it was a blessing for those who died in here. He wondered if these were the same thoughts running through Emma and the other mutant's minds at the moment or did they still believe escape was possible.

"This is the one, mutant 101." The guard announced as he stopped in front of Scott's cell. The teen stood up and backed away to the end of the cell when the door swung open. He didn't know what he should do: fight or be taken. It was two against one and he knew the odds were not in his favor. Still, what was the worse they could do to him?

When the guards came close enough to grab him, he swung his fist and punched the first guard in the face and was about to kick the other guard in the shin when he was grabbed by the second. He was slammed into the wall as the first guard recovered and took out a pair of handcuffs.

"You think you're smart, mutie?" The first guard spat as he kicked Scott's legs out from underneath him. "Let's see how strong you are after the doctors are done with you." He laughed as he cuffed Scott and dragged him to his feet.

The guards shoved him out of his cell and slammed the door behind them. Scott gazed into Emma's cell one last time and saw she gave a sympathetic look before he lost view of her. He passed other mutants who were either still asleep or were staring at him before he went through a door he had never been through.

The next room had metal walls and looked like a hospital setting. There were beds lined up, some with bodies in them hooked up to IV's, and white curtains hanging to the side of the beds. Several men and women in white coats had clipboards in their hands and were writing down results from varies tests.

Scott began to struggle as he jerked his body to try to get the guards the loose their grip on him, but they held fast. He saw a blond woman doctor standing near an empty bed that he was being led to. He felt his body go numb as he got closer and forced the guards to literally carry him to the bed.

He began thrashing as they restrained his arms and legs, but in the end they succeeded. Dr. Frost stood above him with a sympathetic look after the guards left her alone with her new patient. She placed a hand on his forehead and watched him flinch. "It's going to be alright. We're just testing your powers today. It will be over soon." She promised.

Dr. Frost turned away from him and began preparing him by placing electrodes on his forehead and opened up his jumpsuit to place some on his chest. Another scientist brought over a helmet and helped her place it on Scott's head before they took off the collar and he could feel his powers returning. He didn't dare open his eyes knowing that it could blast a hole into the ceiling and the pieces would fall down and crush him.

"We're ready." The scientist announced to Carol and she nodded. He was a new scientist that just started a few days ago and went by Davidson. She went over to her computer and began typing a sequence and then turned to look at Scott. She shook her head at how young he was. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Then again none of the mutants they tested on deserved it. Still she needed to follow orders and typed in start on the computer for it to run tests on the young man.

She waited a minute and nothing happened. She glanced at the screen and it showed no results at the moment. She turned back to Scott and noticed sweat running into his hair and face. "Scott, can you open your eyes?" She asked him, ignoring Stryker's rule of calling a mutant by its number.

Scott did not answer her and remained still on the bed and tried to move his restrained hands. She moved up beside him and placed a hand on his arm. "Scott please open your eyes and it will be all over." She tried again, but the results remained the same. He refused to listen to her and she knew it was because he thought she was like the other scientists. In a way she was, but she was not there for the sick pleasure of torturing mutants to see the effects different chemicals or powers had on their body.

"He's not listening?" Davidson asked as he moved up beside her and looked down at Scott. Carol said nothing and tried to get the young man comply, but the results remained the same.

"You have to use more force, my dear." Davidson told her as he went over to the computer and typed in a new sequence. Moments later an electric shock ran through Scott's body causing him to cry out and open his eyes. Carol glared at the other scientist.

"That was uncalled for." Carol told him, but he waved her off.

"We must do what is needed to be done. If he does not wish to follow instructions when given them then we shall force it out of him. It does not matter how we get our results as long as we receive them." Davidson spat before he went to check the results. "Make sure you print out a copy for Dr. Cornelius and send another report to the facility in Atlanta for Dr. Essex." He ordered to the blond woman before leaving to check up on another experiment that was being conducted on a mutant.

"I'm sorry, Scott." Carol apologized to the young man who was shaking. She tried to place a comforting hand on his arm, but he jerked it away. She shook her head sympathetically again and went over to the computer to see the results. What she found surprised her.

Scott's powers were extremely powerful for such a young age. His optic blast had the potential to wipe out an entire city. Carol stared at the screen before taking a glance at Scott. She knew once Stryker saw these results he would be using the young mutant for experiments and probably for the collection of powers he planned on imprinting into Wade Wilson. She knew he wouldn't let the young mutant go until he died.

Carol looked down at the scared mutant and wondered if death would be better for all the mutants caged. They would be safe from the horrors that were inflected upon them. That would be until Stryker found a new set of mutants to experiment on. It was a never ending cycle that was inescapable. A few guards that had taken pity on some of the prisoners had tried to help them escape five months ago. They were able to get as far as the end of the prison hall before the guards were terminated along with any rebelling mutants that got out of hand. Since then, no one had tried to help them, and those who grew weak stomachs and tried to leave, were shot.

"Such a beautiful gift you were granted and it has been turned into a curse because of this mad man." She whispered before the guards came to retrieve Scott and take him to the shower room.

**Present**

"And this is the courtyard. A lot of people come out here to hang out or get some fresh air. There is also a lot of room to run if you make one of the older kids mad. If you run towards the boat house we have traps set up so the idiots will fall in a ditch. It's all fun, until they get out or are able to fly." Jubilee explained to the three young students she was showing around the school. She had already introduced them to the other younger students and to most of the teachers.

"This place is cool." Bekka commented as she looked around the lawn and watched a group of boys playing basketball. She spotted Rachael and Rahne whom she met earlier braiding each other's hair in the grass.

"How long have you been here?" Sarah asked Jubilee. She still stayed on her guard even though everyone, other than Bobby, seemed nice. She had been taught ever since she was little that just because someone is nice to you doesn't mean they won't backstab you.

"Not too long, about two months or so. I used to live on the streets of California after my parents were murdered in front of me. I eventually ran into Wolvie and tried to rob him, but he caught me. He told me to go home and I followed him instead. I kinda snuck on the jet to come here and they found me. Wolvie did not look happy, but said I could stay as long as Professor Xavier said it was okay." Jubilee answered sadly with a sigh as she looked back at the building she had grown accustomed to.

She remembered her first day at the mansion had not been as pleasant as the three next to her. She had been wondering down the hallway trying to find her room and decided to ask one of the older students. They only looked at her and laughed before taking off down the hallway. She didn't know anyone in the building besides Logan and he had gone off on a mission.

She ended up sitting down in the hallway and covered her face so no one would see her cry. Even after living on the streets, this had been scarier than anything she had been through before. She didn't know these people that well and now depended on them. She had stayed that way for several minutes until Rogue had found her and introduced herself. The older girl showed her around the mansion and introduced her to everyone.

"Sorry." Talia looked up at her. She knew she was lucky to have both her parents alive, even if they did not live with one another. She couldn't bear the thought of losing either one. She knew as soon as she saw her 'vati' she was going to hug him and her 'muti', if she ever had time to see her.

Sarah stared at Jubilee and nodded. She didn't know the same pain Jubilee felt towards her parents. "My parents were murdered too." Sarah whispered and folded her arms over her chest. "My aunt won't tell me what happened, but my parents and a lot of other died that night when I was only four weeks old." She commented and looked down at the ground while shifting the dirt underneath her shoes.

The others stared at her in shock and did not hear the footsteps coming up behind them. "Were they the Morlocks?" Rahne asked the pink haired girl who only shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." Sarah commented sadly as she sat down in the grass and was joined by Talia who placed a comforting hand on her new friend.

"What is a Morlock?" Bekka asked the brown haired girl before looking down at Sarah.

"I don't know, but my guardian told me that there was a group of mutants called the Morlocks that were wiped out of existence in one night. She didn't tell me what happened, but she said that the X-Men helped save as many Morlocks as they could." Rahne explained all she knew of the subject which was not very much.

When she had been living with her guardian, Moria MacTaggert, she had stumbled across a picture of a sewer with blood splattered on the walls. At the time she was too young to understand what it was until she was older. Before she could look through anymore pictures, Moria had shown up and told her to get off.

"Are you okay?" Talia asked Sarah who nodded and wrapped around her arms legs to bring them closer to her chest.

"Hey, we are here for you." Jubilee told the younger girl as she sat down across from her. Bekka and Rahne did the same. "We'll take care of you and protect you, that's what a family does right." Sarah gave a small smile and nodded again. She still did not trust them, but thought perhaps in time she could.

Bekka could see there was still sadness in Sarah's face and began running her small hand up and down Sarah's back while carefully avoiding the bone spikes. She listened as the others began talking about their families and where they had come from and the reason for them being at the mansion. Bekka looked at her friend and noticed she was becoming more relaxed and continued to rub circles into her back. This method had helped calm her at nights when she couldn't sleep. She gave a small smile remembering how her daddy would get up in the middle of the night and helped her back to sleep.

**End of Chapter 9**

Once again, sorry for the extremely late update. I will try to get the next one up soon. Also, some ppl had asked if Rogue's powers will return, it's no spoiler that they will if Magneto was able to get his powers back. It's just a matter of when.

Next Chapter: Rogue vs Gambit


	10. Day 3 Reflections

I found some good news and bad news in my life; bad: grandma has an infection in the hip that was operated on and they may have to redo the surgery that almost killed her over again, good news: that made an oopse that the bad news wasn't true. I want to drive 5 hrs to smack the doctor who screwed up.

Special thanks to: A **Rose in the Night, XOXheartAmy, tfobmv18, drumgirl1923, cherish15, Nikari87** (sorry, grammar is one of my biggest weaknesses, I try to catch any mistake and have my friend reread it and stuff still slips by :( ), **bri419, Anna Marcia Gregorio, Rogue-Slayer13, gambitfan85, Anne Amazon Queen, coup fatal, A Forgotten-Fairy. .AKA- Fairy, Laceylou76, calitana, ChamberllineofMusic, water raven, Romy4Evah, Gidgeygirl, Dark, Bologna121, RomyLover, Mint, PhoenixCrystal**, and **Anne**; thank you so much for being so patient with the long wait. You guys are so awesome, hugs all around! Also, some questions were asked in the reviews, I've placed them at the bottom and answered them (even the most asked one).

**Disclaimer**: If I owned X-Men, Jean Grey would stop dying, Rogue and Gambit would get together and get over her powers, Wolverine would have equal time as everyone else, and Vulcan would have never existed, but I don't own X-Men or it's characters so it is what it is today -_-

* * *

Rogue blinked for a moment not expecting this turn of events. A part of her told herself to back off because she wouldn't stand a chance. She had no powers to defend herself with and even though she knew some combat, it wouldn't be enough. The other part told her to beat the shit out of the Cajun for making her feel weak. She clenched her fists as she decided to listen to her instincts.

"That is unless you're afraid." Gambit grinned and folded his arms over his chest. His red irises seeming to glow brighter in amusement. Rogue growled under her breath.

"Ah don't think so and Ah'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face. Then Ah'll carry ya sorry ass back to the apartment for Logan ta beat the shit outta ya." Rogue snarled at him.

"Big words, let's see if y' can back dem up or if y' really are weak and pathetic as y' make y'rself believe." Gambit responded as Rogue finally had enough and lunged forward to punch him in the face, only to have him bring his arm up to defend himself.

"A little slow." Gambit taunted her as she kicked at him, but he moved to the side and dodged the attack again.

"Shut the hell up and stay still!" Rogue snapped and swung at Gambit again, barely missing him as he ducked and swung his right leg and kicked her legs out from under her.

Rogue hit the cement and stared up at the sky. She felt like tears starting to spring into her eyes, but she pushed them back. 'Ah really am weak, this is why Bobby left me. Why be with someone who needs protectin' when he can be with Kitty.' She thought to herself before she saw a hand in front of her. She looked over to see Remy looking down at her.

"Come on, get y'r lazy ass off the ground and beat de shit outta me like y' promised." He said with a small smile. She wiped her eyes and shoved his hand away.

"Ah don' need ya help." She yelled at him and got off the ground and dusted the leaves and dirt that clung her to pants. "Ya made ya point already, Ah'm weak." She glared at him, but it only caused him to raise an eyebrow at her. "Ya don't have ta keep humilatin' me."

"I'm gonna tell y' dis once and only once. Stop feelin' sorry for y'rself and makin' y'rself weak. Y' ain't weak, girl. Dere is a fire underneath y', but y' keep puttin' it out before it can erupt. Let it go. Anyone tells y' dat y'r weak, don't hold back like y'r doin' now. I know y' can do better dan dis, but y'r holdin' back and not takin' dis seriously." Gambit pointed a finger at her. Rogue stared at him in disbelief. She hadn't been expecting him to say what he did; instead she thought his first words were on how weak she was.

"Don't preach ta meh like ya know meh! Ah only met ya yesterday and ya act like ya have known meh for years! Ya don't know what Ah feel, so leave meh alone!" Rogue yelled at him and took a step back. Wave after wave of emotions hit Gambit head on to the point he almost felt nauseous. Anger, betrayal, loneliness, hurt, and pain, but none were as strong as the sadness that radiated off the girl in front of him.

"Y'r right, I don' know y'. I know what y' have told me. Y' feel as if it is y'r fault for what happened to y'r ex-boyfriend." Remy stated and noticed she opened her mouth to protest, but he continued before she could say a word. "I don' know what else has happened in y'r life to cause y' so much pain dat y' think dis is all y'r fault. I do know what y' feel." He said and ignored Rogue's eyes rolling.

"For months I blamed myself for what happened to Bella and our child." He said in a quiet tone. Rogue's angry expression softened slightly. "I kept tellin' myself dat dere were so many things' dat I could have done to prevent what happened. I sulked around for months, just like y' are now." Gambit ran a hand through his hair as he remembered those miserable months of self-pity.

"What did ya do ta get over it?" She asked him. She looked down at the ground thinking over what had happened with Bobby. She secretly knew what had happened between Bobby and herself was not her fault. It was the fact that he seemed to lose interest in her that made her feel as if it were. However, it had not been the first time she had felt like this.

_Flashback_

"_But Ah thought we were gonna go to the movies?" Marie stared at David in the hallway of the school. It was going to be their one month anniversary and he had told her they were going to go to the movies to celebrate. _

"_We'll reschedule it another time. I really want to go to the concert with my friends." David told her. "It's not a big deal." He shrugged._

_1010101010101010_

_Marie sat quietly waiting for David to arrive in the park. He said for their four month anniversary, they should have a picnic just the two of them. She sighed and laid down on the green blanket she had spread out across the grass. _

_She got out her cell phone and looked at the time. 'Thirty minutes late.' She sighed before she clicked it open and pressed David's number. It rang three times before he answered it. _

"_Hello? Marie?" He said on the other line. Marie swore she heard giggling in the background, but shook it off as the radio. _

"_Are ya on your way?" She asked him._

"_Yeah, I'm just stuck in traffic. I'll be there in a little bit." He replied carelessly. "Love ya, babe." He said before she heard more giggling and he hung up._

_Marie sat up on the blanket and curled her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. She had talked to her parents about David; she didn't feel like he cared about her. However her father told her that David was a straight A student and had a bright future ahead of him and it would be a great idea to stay with him. Her mother agreed and said that she needed to date David longer to see how it goes. _

_Marie sat by herself as the clouds began to darken in the sky and thunder rumbled behind her. A single tear ran down her cheek as she looked back at her cell phone. It was two hours later and he still hadn't shown up. _

_1010101010101010101010101_

"_Come on, it was nothing. There was a huge accident and I couldn't go that way so I turned around to go home." David told her while she sat on her bed refusing to look at him. _

"_Ya could have called meh instead of leavin' meh there like an idiot." She whispered and cringed away when he sat down next to her and pulled her close._

"_Sorry about that, my phone died and I feel bad for what happened. Come on, give me another chance." David looked at her. _

_Marie looked at him and started to wonder to herself how many chances she needed to give him. Her parent's words rang in the back of her head as she heard the piano playing downstairs and sighed. "Alright, one more chance." She told him as he smiled and kissed her. Little did either know, her powers would develop an hour later and lead her onto a new path of misery. _

_End of Flashback_

Thinking back on that particular event, she knew that was where her insecurity started. All her life people had been telling her of what she should and should not do and refused to let her decide on her own. She was never allowed to be herself; she always pretended to be what others wanted her to be. A quiet girl, who got good grades and listened to orders. She began to see why Bobby went for Kitty.

"I got over it by releasin' all de frustration I had at de world and those who caused me pain. I may not have gotten de mutant dat killed Bella, but while I was walkin' to de shower room, I finally let loose and beat de shit out of some of de guards. I got beaten for it, but y' know what? If felt good to let go. Dat's what y' need to do too." He told her and she nodded understandingly.

"Ah don't know how. Ah feel like at times Ah can when Ah'm around people who accept meh, like Logan. Other times, Ah feel like Ah want ta, but then a voice tells meh ta not act that way." She stated, realizing the voice sounded very similar to that of her parent's voice.

"Den tell dat voice to shut de fuck up." Gambit told her as he walked closer. "Let's see if dis helps, pretend dat I'm Bobby and anyone else dat-" He began to say when all of the sudden he was knocked back and pain erupted from his nose. He brought his hand up and felt blood leaking down. "Merde." He muttered before he looked up and barely dodged another punch from Rogue.

He noticed the look in her eyes had changed. They were no longer those that looked frightened or scared while pretending to be tough, they were more determined. Sadness no longer overpowered her emotions, only anger. He also took note that her movements seemed less messy than they were before. She was making more hits instead of misses.

"It was not my fault." She muttered to herself as she struck him in the arm before he pulled away and tried to kick out her feet, but she jumped out of the way before his foot came in contact with her legs.

"Why is dat?" Gambit asked as he caught her fist and brought it down and ducked as her other fist swung at him. He let her go and pushed her back.

"Ah didn' do nothin' wrong! Ah did everythin' for him, but it was never good enough! Ah tried ta be the perfect girlfriend." She yelled referring both to Bobby and David as she laid another punch into Gambit's side.

"Are y' just sayin' dat or do y' finally believe it?" He asked her as he dodged out of the way of her punch as she made contact with the dumpster instead. She winced as pain coursed through her hand, but ignored it.

"Ah didn't tell that son of a bitch ta hang out with Kitty and abandon meh after Ah gave up everythin' for him!" She yelled and realized for the first time she actually meant it. She felt neither guilt, nor sadness when she said it. She felt like a pain had been lifted from her heart that had been plaguing it for years.

"How y' feel?" Gambit asked as the grin appeared on his face again. She smiled back at him and struck out to hit him.

"Good." She muttered as he dodged the attack. They continued for two more minutes before Rogue tried to deliver another punch at Gambit, but he brought out his bo staff and extended it to block the attack. "Hey!" She yelled at him before he flipped her over onto her back.

"I let y' have y'r fun, but I ain't gonna let y' beat me up, chere." Gambit said as he crouched down over her with the metal staff under her chin. "Words are nothin' but empty lies until y' can believe dem. Y' may say dat it wasn't y'r fault for what happened until y' can believe it for y'rself. Y' need to stop takin' care of everyone else's needs and be selfish for once. Y' don't deserve to be hurt because y'r hidin' who y' are. If someone can' except y' for de real y', den de hell with dem." He told her before letting her up.

Rogue thought for a moment as her knuckles rested against the cool cement underneath them. She wondered why it took her this long to realize what Gambit said was true. Because she wanted people to accept her? 'Maybe because I was lyin' about who Ah was they never accepted meh fully.' She thought before she stood up. She always knew it deep down, but never accepted it until she was truly confronted with the truth: it was never her fault for what happened.

"Ya cheat." She muttered to him as he retracted the bo staff and stuffed it in his coat pocket.

"How do I cheat? I was defendin' myself." Gambit asked her as he leaned up against the dumpster.

"We were fightin' without weapons and ya brought that out, it ain't fair." She told him and pointed towards his pocket.

"Dere weren't no rules. Besides, if y' fightin' someone y' think dat dey are gonna stop and let y' get a weapon just to be fair? Dere is only one rule when it comes to fightin'." Gambit replied as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Ah already know that, it's winnin'." Rogue said as if it was obvious. She had been through many of Logan's Danger Room sessions and when he was really ruthless, he would keep them in there until they won.

"Dat is important to some people, but it'll only get y' killed. If dere is an openin' to win, go for it, but not at de cost of y'r life. Non, de most important rule of fightin' is survivin' afterwards." Gambit stated.

**Present – Xavier's Office**

Charles Xavier smiled as he listened over the phone and nodded as he wrote down notes on the papers in front of him. He didn't want to rush with getting a new teacher after the students had lost Jean Grey and Scott Summers, but it was unfair that the others had to take on extra work to fill the void. Especially with the number of students that were showing up.

"Thank you, I have your resume that you sent me and I shall look it over once more. However, I do not believe that will be necessary as I trust your judgment. It would be a privilege to see you once more and for you to join my staff, not only as a teacher, but as an X-Man as well." Charles said with a satisfied smile on his face.

The person on the other line said a few more words before Xavier answered. "Yes, I shall have a different room for you this time. Hopefully, you will grow to enjoy it here, unlike the last time." Charles replied over the phone.

"I shall see you then and take care of yourself." Charles finally said as he hung up the phone. After having lost two of his first students, he felt emptiness inside himself as if he had failed them. He hoped that with the return of another one of his first students it will become complete once more.

**Past- New Orleans**

"But if ya don't win, what's the point? Ya just look like a coward by runnin' away." Rogue commented.

"It may look cowardly, but it also shows y' what y' need to work on to improve and get stronger. Besides, I'd rather escape with my life, den die and still lost. Only if de risk is worth it would I stay till de death." Gambit explained to her as he stepped away from the dumpster and started walking towards her. "We should be getting' back before y'r little hairy friend starts to worry about y'." He told her before she grabbed onto his sleeve causing him to stop.

"Ah want ta get stronger. Ah don't want ta be sittin' on the sidelines while people defend meh. Ah want ta be the one that people can count on ta protect them." Rogue told him while looking into his demonic eyes. "Can ya teach meh what ya know?" She asked him, her emerald eyes pleading. She knew Logan could teach her, but with all the lessons he had to teach and the missions, there would be little time for it before was completely forgotten. She wanted to show everyone that she was not weak, especially Bobby. She smiled inwardly at the thought of punching him in the face with Kitty crying over him.

"Don' got dat much time within de few days, so I can show y' de basics of what y' need to know. Y'r technique is still a little sloppy and dere is plenty of openin's dat I could have hit y' with. We need to work on dat and some other stuff." Remy replied as the two of them began walking out of the alley.

"Ah don' need ta know about other stuff, Ah just want ta learn combat." Rogue told him as they exited the alley and began walking down the street. Both shivered slightly as the buildings were no longer blocking the harsh wind.

"Dere is more to fightin' den just dat. Y' need to observe y'r opponent for whatever weakness dat dey show, use your surroundin's to y'r advantage, and know when the fight is at a loss. Dese things are key to learnin' to fight and give y' an advantage." Remy explained and noticed Rogue stopped walking and looked around.

"Did ya hear somethin'?" She asked him. When he didn't answer, she looked up at the building next to her. She swore she heard someone say 'I see them', but saw no one. "Never mind, let's go." She shook her head and began walking again.

"If y' wanted a good look at my ass, chere, all y' had to do was ask." He grinned at her, causing her to smack him on the arm and glare at him.

"Not in this lifetime, Cajun." She rolled her eyes at him as they walked down the street back to the apartment.

Unknown to them, a figure in black was perched on top of the building Rogue had been looking at. A mask covered the person's face, but watched the two southerners disappear into the crowd. 'Julien is gonna want to know about dis, especially, his sister.' The figure thought before it disappeared into the shadows.

**End of Chapter 10**

Sorry this chapter ended up being short; I'll make sure the next one is much longer. And the next chapter is the last day 3 chapter! Finally!

Q/A: Some important questions were asked in the reviews that that I'll be answering here. **One was how old are Rogue and Remy** (Rogue: 19 not sure how old she is in the movies, but I'll put her at that age unless someone knows the exact age; Remy:22). **The most asked question: Bekka **(I love basing things in my fics off the comics and it sometimes gives hint to what is going to happen, however, in this fic it is the opposite, the more you know about the comic version, it will cause you to know less). **We thought you abandoned this story **(this story, I swear, will not be abandoned until it is COMPLETE! I have all my notes of what I originally intended to do with this, along with a few other ideas that popped into my mind. As long as I have my notebook and don't lose it or it blows up, it won't be abandoned! Not to mention, there are a few chapters in here that I've been wanting to write.) Next Chapter is titled: Southern Cooking


	11. Day 3 Southern Cooking

So sorry for this being late, this chapter was actually done 4 days ago, but my internet plug snapped and was without it internet for that long. But I have already started the next chapter and parts of day 5 (which will be so fun) and the last chapter. This chapter kind of made me mad, instead of getting longer it got shorter the more I wrote and I even added in extra scenes to extend it. I'm so happy Day 3 is over!

Special thanks to: **tfobmv18, drumgirl1923, A Rose in the Night, WickedSoulx, Rogue-Slayer13**, **Laceylou76, A Forgotten Fairy. . AKA-Fairy, Anna Maria Gregorio, AshmandaLC, ChamberlineofMusic, cherish15, martshi3, XOXheartAmy, coup fatal, Mint, Mr. Crossover, PhoenixCrystal, water raven, Angelic Ami,** and **Reiznha**. Thank you all so much for taking the time to review and tell me your thoughts.

_italic's means dream_

Warning: if you are an animal lover, skip the last part of this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, wish I did.

* * *

Logan turned his head as the door opened with Rogue entering first with several bags in her arms and followed by Remy who carried the same. He heard the door click shut as the Cajun kicked it shut with his foot before following Rogue to the kitchen to put the food away.

"Ya were gone for a while." Logan commented from his spot on the couch as he observed Rogue unloading the bags.

"Sorry about that, we lost track of time." Rogue told him as she pulled out a can from the bag and tossed it over to him. "I figured ya might get a little mad so I gotcha that." She said with a smile as she went back to help unloading.

'I ain't mad now.' Logan thought as he opened the can of beer and gulped it down.

"What did Ah say, don't be touchin' the food until dinner! Now get outta here unless ya are needed." He heard Rogue scold Remy before she pushed him out of the kitchen. Logan raised an eyebrow at this. Just the day before, she was blushing just looking at him and now she was comfortable enough to scold him. What was even odder was she seemed comfortable around him. When did that happen?

As long as he had known the young girl she had never been one to open up right away to anyone. She was shy and quiet and always conflicted on decisions she needed to make for herself. She was friendly, he knew, she was able to make friends with some of the students, although it got harder when most looked at her as a traitor for taking the cure. However, before that it would take her a while to warm up to people and become friends. She was not open like Kitty who spoke her mind or as bubbly as Jubilee.

"Y' sure I can't assist y'? Don't want ya burnin' dinner, otherwise we might have to have y'r friend go find some road kill on de side of the road." Remy tried to go back into the kitchen, but she threw a piece of broccoli at him.

"Ah said out! Ah've seen my aunt make this a million times. Ah know what Ah'm doin'!" She yelled at him until he finally retreated.

Logan couldn't help but blink when he heard her voice so full of confidence. It was rare to hear her not stumble over her words and looking down to avoid the gaze of the person she was talking to. He leaned back in the couch and continued to observe the two. Usually whenever Rogue got like this she would back down and apologize for her actions.

"Fine, but tomorrow I'm cookin'." Remy went to sit in the chair to the left of Logan and looked at the static on the television.

The older man eyed the Cajun. He didn't trust him, even if he had some memory of meeting him briefly in the past. He caught sight of the Cajun turning his gaze back to Rogue as she worked in the kitchen and glared at him. The younger man either didn't notice or care that Logan was watching him.

"Keep ya eyes on the TV Cajun or ya gonna be losin' somethin' valuable." Logan warned him and clenched his knuckles on the armrest as three silver knives slowly slid out and then back in.

"Dere ain' nothin' on, thought I watch de cookin' network." Remy said slyly only to cause Logan to growl.

"Well find somethin' else to watch." He snarled. The younger man was really getting to him. If there was an opening, he was thinking of taking it. Charles told him not to mess around with the past, but some things needed to be taken care of.

"I can watch de animal network." Remy grinned and looked at Logan who growled again before he stood up and ready to unsheathe his claws.

"Boys knock it off!" Rogue called from the kitchen and slammed a spoon down on the counter. "Ah dangit, now see whatcha made me do! Well Ah suppose it's still good. A little dirt never hurt anyone." She said to herself and both men immediately stopped their fighting.

"I should have called dinner." Remy sulked.

Logan just sighed. He never thought he would say this, but he missed the mansion. Sure the brats running around causing mayhem were annoying and he wanted to lock some of them up, but at least there he didn't have to deal with the annoying Cajun whose eyes looked back at the kitchen before shuddering.

As he pondered over his thoughts they drifted back to the night he had talked to Bobby. The punk didn't seem right, but then again he thought he was just like Scott, a good guy. A good guy would never hurt a girl. They took care of them and made sure they felt loved. He couldn't believe he was wrong on the little pipsqueak. There were few people in the mansion he cared for and Rogue was one of them and to mess with her meant a world of pain. Oh yes, the boy and he were going to have a talk. Man to boy.

He heard a shuffling of cards and looked at the Cajun who was now leaning over the coffee table and began playing solitaire. He watched as the long fingers flipped the cards expertly and moved each one to its new position. "Keep starin' at me old man bad things happen." Remy warned as he moved an ace off to the side and took five through two and placed it over a six.

Logan only snorted and turned back to the television. He hoped to talk to Rogue later and hoped she had learned something new. Perhaps they would be able to get out of here instead of sitting around the town waiting. It was getting boring.

"Alright guys, a few more minutes and it's all done." Rogue called from the kitchen as she opened the oven and peered inside. She tilted her head and turned the dial to lower the heat.

In the other room Logan eyed the Cajun as he purposely fluttered the cards from one hand to the next, making it as loud as possible. "Knock it off." He muttered threateningly.

"Well den let me go back to watchin' my favorite channel." Remy smirked. He very much enjoyed his new hobby, seeing how far he could push Logan until he snaps.

"Alright, come ta the table." Rogue ordered the two men as she set her dish on the table. It looked exactly like how her aunt made it; she just hoped that it tasted the same.

Logan shoved himself away from the couch and proceeded to take the seat closest to the wall at the small table. He heard Remy give one last flip through his cards before they fell into his pocket and joined them. He sat across from the older man and eyed the food.

They soon began eating and to Rogue's delight it turned out exactly as she had hoped it would. It was a little runny compared to how her aunt cooked, but for being her first time she was proud of how it turned out. 'At least it didn't burn.' She thought to herself with a sigh as she looked at her two companions. Neither of them had an argument about the food, in fact Logan was already finished and Remy took his last bite.

"See, Ah ain't bad at cookin'. Ya might want some lessons from meh for tomorrow." Rogue told Remy with a smile across her lips. Logan raised an eyebrow once again; this seemed out of character for her. She never acted cocky about her accomplishments and always said she could do better. His eyes wandered to the younger man in front of him and narrowed. What happened between the two of them?

"Alright Ah'll clean up." She told them and began to pick up her plate and reach for Logan's when Remy's hand swatted her away.

"I'll take care of it especially after y' did all de cookin'." He insisted and took the plate from her hand and picked up his own. He stacked the plates on top of one another and was about to carry them to the kitchen when he felt his stomach gurgle and a sharp pain to his side.

He placed the plates back on the table and held his side. "What the hell is yer problem?" Logan asked when suddenly the Cajun dashed away from the table and ran for the bathroom. The older man looked at Rogue who just shrugged.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Rogue asked causing him to snort.

"He's just a-" Logan began to say when he felt his stomach turn. "I'll answer that in a minute." He told her before he went to the bathroom and quickly as possible. Rogue watched as he left and looked down at the dishes.

"Such babies, there was nothin' wrong with it." She shook her head before picking up the discarded dishes and carried them to the small kitchen and placed them in the sink and started the hot water after plugging up the sink so everything could soak.

She turned her attention back to the hallway where she heard fighting going on. She stepped out of the kitchen to catch sight of Logan throwing Remy out of the bathroom. "Why is it that Ah'm the most mature one in this place?" She whispered to herself before she went back to the kitchen to clean up.

**Present**

Ororo rubbed her temples with her right hand as her elbow casually laid on the desk before her. She had been busy with grading the student's homework and going over new activities they would be doing in the next few days. It didn't help that on top of all that, she had extra work due to shortage of teachers and her regular work for Charles with calculating which students might be acceptable to join the X-Men.

Her tired eyes looked over at the clock which read twelve thirty at night and figured it would be best to get some sleep. After all she did have classes with the younger students in the morning and then the older kids later on.

With all the work she had been put under she barely had time for her plants having not watered them in two days. She thought perhaps giving extra credit to one of the younger students if they took care of her garden since she knew the older ones wouldn't do it or neglect it. She began to consider it when she remembered how Jamie once looked after a plant and flooded the poor thing.

Ororo rubbed her eyes to prolong the sleep that was entering them long enough to get her desk organized before she went to bed. She paper clipped the graded papers over the non-graded ones and placed them in a purple folder in her drawer. Scattered notes were looked at and tossed away if not needed anymore. She placed her assessment of the students off to the right side of her desk and noticed another sheet laying underneath.

"How did I miss this?" She said to herself before picking it up and looking it over. With all her extra work, she had missed a memo that Charles had laid on her desk. She knew it could be one of three things: new students arriving, teachers meeting, or X-Men work. To her surprise and delight, Charles stated that a new teacher would be arriving in two days and would be taking over one third of her workload.

'I wonder where he will place the new teacher. I don't think he is ready to give anyone Jean and Scott's old room. It is too soon.' She thought to herself as her hand reached for a glass of water that sat on her left side and began drinking it.

She continued to read further information on the new teacher until she felt herself choke. "Ugh." She spat the water out, not caring if it was undignified for her. Droplets of water splattered on the paper and desk, but she did not care. She stood up to catch her breath and then looked down at the discarded memo.

"Oh goddess no." She whispered slightly in horror as terrible images assaulted her mind. "What is Charles thinking? With all the hormonal teenagers in this school and he wants to bring…calm down." She berated herself into composure. It took a lot for her to get worked up; however this did cause her to lose her cool.

"It's been years, it is a lot of time for a person to mature and not flirt with everything that moves." She began talking to herself, not caring if she looked silly. No one was up anyways.

She needed to talk to Charles about this. She had to make sure he knew what he was getting into. A part of her wished she could run to Jean and Scott's room and bang on their door to tell them what she found out. She knew if both of them were alive, they would be having the same reaction as her.

"Goddess watch over us, it is going to be bad." She shook her head and went to turn the lights to her office out. She knew she would not be sleeping and most likely the other kids that were scared of storms wouldn't either. Oh how the weathermen were going to curse her name in the morning, but she was more worried about was how they were going to deal with the new teacher.

**Past**

_Rogue sat across the table from Bobby while doing her homework. She kept her eyes on the paper she was writing and ignoring the looks Bobby kept shooting at Kitty who sat right beside him. This was like every other time they met to do homework together. _

"_Bobby, stop it." Kitty giggled loudly causing Rogue to finally settle her pencil on the paper and glance up. Her eyes widened, but she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. There was Bobby kissing along Kitty's neck and holding her close. Her eyes wandered to Kitty who gave her a smug look. _

_She knew what would happen next, she would open her mouth to tell them to stop, but nothing would come out. However, this was not like all the other times before. "What the hell are ya doin'?" Rogue yelled, surprising Bobby, Kitty, and herself. She almost expected that her hand would go to her mouth to cover it up in embarrassment, but instead her hands were clenched in fists at her side._

"_Bobby found someone more interesting than you, then again you never were. Now why don't you go back to your own little world while we have some fun." Kitty told her with a roll of her eyes._

"_Yeah, sorry Rogue, but at least with Kitty I can-" Bobby began to say when Rogue threw a punch and struck the boy in the jaw causing him to fall out of his chair. She heard Kitty scream before the two of them disappeared._

_A clapping sound from behind her caused her to jump in surprise. She turned around to see the mansion disappear and leave only blackness with the exception of the figure of Remy LeBeau standing before her._

"_Not bad, chere. Guess y' can stand up to y'r nightmares." Remy told her with an approving look. Rogue glanced back at where Bobby and Kitty once were and for the first time in the many nights she had the same dream she felt good about the ending. She didn't have to sit back and watch it all happen. She had control of the situation for once and was not going to let it ever get out of hand again._

"_Yeah, Ah guess Ah owe ya for that." Rogue turned back to Remy who was now standing in front of her. _

"_And what sort of payment did y' have in mind?" He grinned at her, already knowing what she was going to do as she grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. _

Rogue's eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed with sweat running down her face. Her eyes wandered around the room as she recalled that she was still in the past and everything she saw was just a dream. "What the hell was that?" She ran a hand through her hair and clenched it.

She felt unnerved about the dream, if couldn't mean anything, could it? Her eyes danced over the bed sheet as she thought back to the dream. She could practically feel his lips on her still, even if it wasn't real. "This is so stupid." She laughed to herself and shook her head.

"It was just a dream, it meant nothin'. He only appeared in mah dream because Ah spent the whole day with him and he helped me finally get over Bobby." She told herself as she laid back down against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. It meant nothing. She did not have those sort of feelings for the Cajun. "Besides, we would never work out with meh leaving in a few days. It would be pointless to start a relationship." She added before her eyes closed.

*******

"_Y'r doin' better, but still a little slow. Now let's try it again." Remy instructed Rogue as the continued to train on the roof of the apartment complex. Rogue brought her fist up to punch at him, but he caught it easily and trapped it behind her back. _

"_Well if ya just showed meh the right way of doin' it instead of this we wouldn't have this problem." Rogue told him as she tried to yank her arm away from him, but he held her. _

"_And where would de fun be in dat? Den I wouldn't be able to hold y' close like dis." He whispered into her ear before he rested his chin on her head, taking in the scent of her hair. _

"_Ya havin' fun with this, ain't ya? Pickin' on a poor defenseless girl." Rogue said as she stopped struggling and to his surprise seemed to lean back into him. _

"_Non, if I want to have fun with y', dere are a whole lot of others things we would be doin' at de moment." He chuckled as he let go of her arm, expecting her to take a few steps away from him and they would begin practice again. To his surprise once more, she did not move. Instead she turned around to face with a smile across her face as she brought a hand out to rest on his shoulder._

"_And what sorta thing do ya got in mind?" She asked seductively as she leaned in as if she was reading his mind. _

"_Dis." He whispered as he kissed her._

Remy shot up from his spot on the couch where he had been sleeping. He ignored the snores coming from Logan as he felt panic inside his chest. 'What de hell was dat?' He thought to himself as he laid back down.

He didn't know where that dream came from. He didn't have those sorts of feelings for Rogue. She was a nice girl and didn't think she was ready for a relationship after finally getting over her last. 'Dis is just stupid, de last person I had dose type of feelin's for was Bella and even den it took us two years before we went out. Dere is no way I'm fallen for dat girl dis quickly. I'd be havin' de same dream about any girl if she was under de same roof as me.' He defended himself.

He, like Rogue, knew it would be pointless to start anything when in less than a week they would never see each other again. The closest things he figured he should be to her was a short-term friend and that was all.

* * *

The sky was pitch black and the temperature had dropped drastically over the night. Crickets chirped annoyingly as a pack of wolves moved gracefully along the dirt path between the trees of the forest. The alpha stopped to smell the ground and racked its paw over a couple of dried up leaves. The other wolves stopped behind it and waited for their leader to give them direction.

The alpha snarled as its head turned to the right and took off into the forest. The other wolves followed as quickly as they could trying to catch up with their leader. Snarling and growling was heard from their leader and another wild animal that it had caught.

The wolves heard a yelp from their alpha and when they finally reached it, they saw a tall naked man snarling at them with long metal claws sticking out of his knuckles. They saw their alpha had fallen after being stabbed. The other wolves growled and snarled at the man, their fur rising on their back. The man growled back at them, eyes wild and crazed daring them on. Other wolves began attacking the man and he slaughtered those who approached him.

A silver wolf was all that was left and it stayed growling at him. The man snarled at it and the wolf lowered its head and backed up. It knew it would not stand a chance if its comrades were not able to defeat the animalistic man. With its tail tucked under the lone wolf retreated to find another pack leaving the man to stand in victory.

**End of Chapter 11**

If you didn't catch onto the last part, it was Logan. I was trying to show him running around after he had the operation. I wanted to show his more animal/crazed side to him. Also I think I found the solution to updating faster, hopefully it works.

Also, there will be more Logan added in as many have asked starting with the next chapter and in the rest of the days. You will be finding out who the new teacher is come Day 5 and given a little (bad) hint in this chapter.

**Next Chapter**: Day 4 begins and Logan will be, eh screw it, here's a preview of chapter 12

"Did you make a wrong turn, are you lost?" He heard a honey sweet voice say from behind him. He turned around to see a blond woman dressed in a revealing tight red outfit. She wore a red skirt that went down to mid-thigh and knee high red boots. Her top consisted of straps that hung off her shoulders and met in the middle to cover her bust and showed off her well toned stomach.

"None of your business, lady. Why don'tcha go find your pimp, I'm sure he's worried." Logan told her and began to turn around when he heard her chuckle slightly.

"That is very cute. I am going to warn you right now, get out of my town." She spoke slowly with the last few words. He stopped to stare at her as a smug smile graced her face. "I know whenever a mutant arrives here and like you, I give them a warning, unless it is Okayed by me. No offense, but I don't really like you; I might have if you didn't insult me. Now I will give you an hour to leave or I can kill you." She warned him.

Logan snorted at the woman. It was going to have to take a lot more than her petty threats to frighten him. He unsheathed his claws to try to intimidate her slightly, just so she knew what she would be getting into. He didn't partially want to fight a woman, but if she got in his way, he would have no choice. "Well sucks to be you, darlin'. I ain't leavin' for a few days. If ya got a problem with it, too damn bad." He responded and saw her eyes narrow and could have sworn her eyes flashed yellow.

"Well if you want to play it that way, I have no problems with it. It's been a while since I've been able to have a little fun, I hope you don't disappoint." She chuckled as her hands began to glow gold.


	12. Day 4 No Escape

This chapter almost made it to rated M, but I changed the one scene cause it got a little too graphic, even for me. Sabertooth is just not one of those people you want to hug.

Special thanks to: **drumgirl1923, tfobmv18, Mint, Gidgetgirl, TriGemini, ChamberlinofMusic, coup fatal, cherish15, Laceylou76, Mr Crossover, Angelic Ami, eagle219406, AshmandaLC, Blitz182**, and **PhoenixCrystal**. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to review the last chapter, and everyone that added this story to Favorites list (now over 100) and Story Alert (over 220)!

* * *

Rogue's eyes narrowed at the note Logan had left on the kitchen table. It was just like him to leave without warning. She wanted to tell him the things she had discovered the day before, but knew they would have to wait until later.

She tapped her fingers against the table after hearing the water shut off from the bathroom. She glanced down at the note and saw that it was written in a hurry. Did Logan hear something and want to check it out for himself? She wished he would have at least woken her up so she knew where he was going. It was more dangerous for him than her being in town and could screw a few things up if he ran into his past self. Then again, Logan is Logan; he was going to do what he wanted whether told yes or no.

The bathroom door swung open and Gambit emerged with his hair still damp. He glanced down at her and she looked at him. When their eyes met they both looked away. Both remembered the night before and even though neither knew of each other's dream it felt awkward looking at one another.

Silence ticked away for several seconds before Remy got up the courage to break it. "So what y' doin' today? Looks like de old man ditched y'." He commented as he went to the closet and pulled out a dark brown jacket and slipped it on.

"Ah don't know, Logan usually decides the schedule." Rogue replied and watched as he closed the door and turned around to pull the collar of his jacket down.

"I'm goin' to de casino now, if y' want y' can come and after I can start teachin' y' some fightin'." He suggested planning on going even if Rogue declined.

Rogue thought about it for a moment. It wasn't like her to leave without informing Logan where she was going. She still needed to talk to him. Of course he left without telling her where he ran off to and only left a note saying he would be back. He didn't specify she needed to stay in the apartment and wait for him. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to go out and maybe discover something new about the town.

"Alright, let me just leave a note for Logan." She replied and got up from her chair to turn to the piece of paper over that Logan had used and scribbled a note down. She dropped the pen on the table and joined Remy who opened the door for her.

The two didn't say much as they exited the apartment and walked towards the casino. "Why ya goin' there?" She asked him as they got closer. She didn't think there would be anyone there at the time, but she also didn't think there was anything important inside the house they went into the day before.

"Just need to find out somethin', den we'll grab somethin' to eat and start practicin'." He replied as they finally reached their destination.

They entered the casino and Rogue looked around noting that everything looked the same with the exception of fewer people. "I'll be right back." She heard Remy say from beside her. She turned to see him walk over to the bar and began speaking the bartender. She shrugged her shoulders before walking around some of the slot machine that were unoccupied with the exception of one that was being used by a little old lady. She turned back and looked towards the bar and saw he was still talking to the bar tender that made occasional glances back at her.

"Well well, been a while LeBeau." The bartender smirked as he set the glass he was cleaning down and leaned his elbows on the counter as Remy took a seat on one of the many stools. "Can I getcha anything? I supposed your finally legal age to drink, though it never stopped you before." He chuckled.

"Non, I good, besides who drinks dis early in de mornin'?" Remy smirked and noticed an old man drinking down at the other end. He didn't comment. "So, dey still holdin' de competition dis year?" He asked and leaned his arm against the counter.

The bartender simply smiled and nodded. Every year a poker tournament was held in the casino and it was known for years no one beat Remy LeBeau. Most didn't know at the time he had been underage, but the fake ID always took care of it and no one questioned him. It surprised everyone when LeBeau disappeared and other people were able to claim his spot as victor.

"Of course, but you're a little late. The last spot was filled yesterday by a man named Kim Sung. If you want his position you might be able to play against him for it, though he won't play unless there is something in it for him." The bartender stated and smiled as a couple walked into the casino.

"What kind of things he interested in?" Remy questioned. If the other wanted money, he knew of a few places he could hit to get cash. Whatever it was, he would get it so he could reclaim his title once more.

"What does every man want? Women. The guy is a complete sleaze. Whenever he comes in here, he flashes his money around to get women near him, slaps the waitresses on the ass. If it's perverted, he has done it. So unless you know a woman who is willing to be risked, I don't think you have a chance." The bartender told him before he backed away from the counter and returned to cleaning glasses.

Remy tapped his fingers on the wooden counter debating in his mind of what to do. As soon as the other man had said that one name entered his mind: Rogue. Though, he didn't think she would go along with it, but who said she had to know the whole truth.

"I might know someone." Remy said in a quieter tone, catching the bartender's interest. "De girl I came in with." The bartender looked over at Rogue who was standing by the slot machines and then turned her head to look back at him.

"She's a pretty one. I'm sure Kim will go for her. Maybe have her show off a little more skin, some more makeup and she'll be a knock out." He grinned causing Remy to scowl. He didn't know what it was, but when he spoke of Rogue like that, a sense of jealous washed over him and he grabbed the bartender by the collar and pulled him close.

"He ain't gonna be getting' her cause I'm gonna win and if I hear y' talk about her like dat I'll shove one of de cards up y'r ass, oui?" Remy said in a low warning tone, causing the bartender to hold up his hands in front of him.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Remy. I know you'll win." The bartender said as the younger man let him go and he backed up a little. "Just be careful, Sung didn't just get in the competition because he signed his name on a paper." He warned.

"Do y' know anyone better den me, mon ami?" Remy's famous smirk appeared on his face. "Y' know when he gonna be comin' back?"

"He usually stops in around one or two to show off and will stay until four." The bartender replied while taking another quick glance at Rogue who was walking over to the bar.

"Are ya done yet?" She asked from behind him, wondering why the two stopped talking as soon as she showed up. She noticed the bartender went back to his cleaning and did not make any further eye contact with either of them.

"Oui, we are done here. Merci for de information, mon ami. I see y' later." Remy said to the bartender, who only gave a wave of his hand. He did not turn back to look at either one until he saw their backs to him and walking towards the exit.

**Three Mile Island - Prison Cells**

Scott woke up on the cold floor with a pounding headache. He shivered and curled his legs and arms closer to himself as he looked out through the bars and saw Emma sitting against the wall of her cell. She looked at him, but he could not make eye contact with her.

The night before he hardly had gotten any sleep thinking about the tests that were conducted on him. He remembered his mother telling him when he was five years old that there was goodness in everyone and if you show kindness they will show it back. He always believed everything she had said until this moment. These people did not care about how much pain was inflicted on another being, they only wanted their results. He didn't understand how they could stand there and watch as other mutants and himself screamed in pain.

A loud clicking sound of the main door distracted him from his thoughts as he slowly sat up, but did not move from his spot. He could hear Pietro in the cell next to him kicking the bars. "Oh fuck." He heard the white haired boy mutter and it sounded like he backed away into his cell. Scott looked at the wall briefly before looking over to Emma's cell and saw she had backed away in her cell as well and for the first time since he had met her, looked frightened.

"What is this, no one is happy to see me?" He heard a familiar voice laugh that echoed throughout the room. It was the same voice that he had heard before he was captured.

"You were told you couldn't be in this area!" One brave mutant prisoner shouted two cells down from Pietro. Scott bit his bottom lip before he stood up and slowly walked to the bars and peered through to see Sabertooth's face turned away from him and looking at the mutant who dared to speak up.

"Speak up; I don't think I heard you?" Sabertooth chuckled as he stepped closer to the cell and disappearing from Scott's view. He looked back at Emma who was mouthing for him to go farther into his cell, but couldn't understand the words.

"The last time you were here, you got yelled at by your master. He said you weren't allowed in here with us. Now why don't you be a good dog and do what he says!" The mutant snarled even when Sabertooth was right in front of him.

A shiver ran down Scott's spine as Sabertooth let out a howl of a laugh. He heard jingle of keys and heard Toad mutter "Shit" under his breath.

"Stryker said that some of ya were gettin' mouthy and wanted ya all ta learn yer place again. So out of the kindness of his heart he said I could pick any of you that I wanted." Sabertooth stated and Scott could almost picture the mutant that had spoken up turn pale. "Now who should I make as an example, hm? All the others have been good little lab rats and have been quiet. They just don't seem like they would be fun. Now you on the other hand." An evil grin spread across his face, fangs bearing. "Look like you'll give a good chase."

Scott heard a click of the door swing open. He moved to see if he could get a better view, but still couldn't make out Sabertooth or the mutant who he had chosen as his victim.

"This is how it is gonna work, I'll give you to the count of five to decide what you want to do in the last moments of your life. You can hit me and I won't strike back while counting, you can run but the doors are locked in here, or maybe you can pray that you'll die fast cause I have no intentions of lettin' that happen." Sabertooth explained to the mutant. Scott gulped and saw Toad through the bars who looked terrified.

"FIVE"

A loud crack rang through the building as the mutant had apparently hit Sabertooth. Toad was shaking his head. Everyone knew that the bigger mutant had a healing factor and could be cut a million times and still heal. It was useless effort and only wasted time.

"FOUR"

"Oh god." Scott heard the mutant yell and saw him run past his cell and to the other side and tried banging on the doors in hopes that a guard would take pity on him. "Please help me!" He screamed.

"THREE"

Scott felt himself take a step back unconsciously from the bars as the mutant began scouring around the prison area on what to do. He knew he was trapped. There was no way out and no one was going to take pity on him. He didn't know what to do and looked helpless as his eyes looked at all the prisoners, including Scott.

"TWO"

Emma had her face buried in her knees with her arms covering her head to block out the sound. It was not the first time that Sabertooth had gotten lose in the prison area and toyed with them. He was merciless and she knew he would rip the mutant apart in front of all of them. He had done it once before, and fortunately for her, it was not in her view.

"One." It was not yelled like the other numbers and was almost said sorrowfully before a chuckle followed it.

"No please." The mutant backed away, but was still in Scott's view. He saw Sabertooth emerge from the blind spot he had earlier. The feral mutant's fingers had grown claws that he was flexing and his teeth were bared. He was slowly approaching his prey almost like how a cat sneaks up on a mouse. Slow at first before it pounces.

A low growl escaped Sabertooth's throat before he lashed out forward and grabbed the mutant by the throat and was out of the view for Scott.

Screams were heard from every angle of the prison area and probably outside of it. Scott felt the coldness of the cement as his back touched the wall and allowed himself to fall to the ground in a small thud as a loud cracking sound was heard.

Another scream of agony rang out in helplessness as blood splattered on the floor in front of him. He could swear he heard the tearing of skin and it became too much. He did as Emma did and covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. It helped, but only made the screaming softer. He could make out another snap and a louder scream and a laugh.

He knew he was shaking, but didn't care. If he had any doubt he had found hell, this just confirmed it. Another loud scream broke out before it finally died. He silently heard the main door open and several footsteps echoing. He opened his eyes to see four guards walking past his cell. One made a snide remark about the mutant on the ground.

Sabertooth walked by causing Scott's eyes to widen when he saw blood dripping off his fingers and blood splattered on his dark coat. What struck Scott the most was the insane smile across his face. It almost looked like he was satisfied for the time being, but promised more to come.

He felt bile rise in his throat as the dead mutant was dragged by his arms like he was a bag of garbage. Blood smeared the ground wherever the mutant touched and left a large dark red line. He heard a guard joking of having to clean up the mess the mutant had left while the other proclaimed they should leave it because it was just going to get dirty again.

He looked across to Emma's cell and saw she had her back to him. He swallowed as he made out the mutant to her right was crying after having seen the other mutant's death happen in front of her cage. He shook his head not understand how they were all still as sane as could be after been here for a month or longer. He knew if he didn't get out of here soon he might lose his own sanity.

**New Orleans**

Perhaps he should have told Rogue where he was going. Logan shook his head as he wandered down the street, she was not a little girl that needed a babysitter. Although in some ways she was babysitting the Cajun and he only hoped that she would be able to handle herself. It would be ashamed to travel to the past and have to kill someone that was supposed to help him later, but if he dares touch her he'd live to regret it.

People chatted in the streets and he ignored them. None of their conversations were of any importance to him. He was hoping to have the same luck Rogue did when she went to the casino. Perhaps checking out the newspaper would give a good hint on what was going on.

He stopped for a moment, ignoring the people around him. Two blocks ago he had sensed that someone was following him, but there was no one around. He had picked up the scent of perfume in the air and knew it had to be a woman. The same scent was still following him, but keeping herself undetected. With a low growl he slipped off the streets and went into the alley to find a deserted warehouse.

On top of the roof, his stalker grinned as she saw him enter the warehouse. Long red nails ran through blond strands of hair as she jumped onto the warehouse and kicked a window in. She knew exactly what she was doing and had a many times before. She wanted him to hear it and hopefully put him more at unease. In the end it didn't matter, no one entered her territory unwelcomed and lived.

Logan tilted his head to the side as sunlight broke through the dark warehouse and he watched a figure jump through and land a few feet from him. He heard the crunching sound of glass that she had fallen onto and was now standing in. He was unable to see her face, but was able to make out where she was.

"Did you make a wrong turn or are you lost?" He heard a honey sweet voice say in front him. He stood his ground as the woman came into the light. She was a blond woman dressed in a revealing tight red outfit. She wore a red skirt that went down to mid-thigh and knee high red boots. Her top consisted of straps that hung off her shoulders and met in the middle to cover her bust and showed off her well toned stomach.

"None of your business, lady. Why don'tcha go find your pimp, I'm sure he's worried." Logan told her and began to turn around when he heard her chuckle slightly.

"That is very cute. I am going to warn you right now, get out of my town." She spoke slowly with the last few words. He stopped to stare at her as a smug smile graced her face. "I know whenever a mutant arrives here and like you, I give them a warning, unless it is Okayed by me. No offense, but I don't really like you; I might have if you didn't insult me. Now I will give you an hour to leave or I will kill you." She warned him.

Logan snorted at the woman. It was going to have to take a lot more than her petty threats to frighten him. He unsheathed his claws to try to intimidate her slightly, just so she knew what she would be getting into. He didn't partially want to fight a woman, but if she got in his way, he would have no choice. "Well sucks to be you, darlin'. I ain't leavin' for a few days. If ya got a problem with it, too damn bad." He responded and saw her eyes narrow and could have sworn her eyes flashed yellow.

"Well if you want to play it that way, I have no problem with it. It's been a while since I've been able to have a little fun, I hope you don't disappoint." She chuckled as her hands began to glow gold.

Logan took a step back when the empty boxes that were around him began to levitate off the ground and circle around him. He still didn't show any fear, but partially knew what he was dealing with. With a huge force, the boxes were thrown at him, but he kept his arm over his face and let them hit him. They didn't cause any damage to him and he figured it was mostly for show.

"So, ya got telekinesis, big deal. I've seen someone who had the same power and it didn't stop me." Logan muttered to the woman as he remembered Jean. He didn't know the extent of this woman's powers, but there was no way that she could have been in league with Jean and even if she was, he would be able to stop her as long as his healing factor didn't falter.

"You are interesting. Most mutants wet themselves when they see it." She slowly walked forward with one foot ahead of the other. "You might be fun after all."

Logan took a step forward when her eyes glowed gold and he felt himself being lifted into the air and thrown in a wall and slid down. He growled and slashed at the boxes he landed on and got up with a mad look in his eyes. He was done allowing her to have her fun.

He charged forward with his right claw held in front of him and slashed at the woman, but she moved to the side and caught his other arm as he slashed at her. By looking at her, she did not look strong at all. Her arms were as petite as the rest of her body. He brought his right arm back again and was able to slash her in the side causing her to release his arm.

"I told ya lady, if ya mess with me any longer ya gonna get hurt." Logan snarled at her as she grabbed her side. He retracted his claws and began thinking of helping her. Once again they had interfered with the past and he should have never run into this woman. He didn't need to hear from Chuck on how they had messed up by ruining another person's life.

"You think your little claws actually harmed me? They tickled, boy." She removed her hand to reveal the wound was complete gone with not even a trace of a scar.

The first thing that had entered Logan's mind was 'oh shit'; the second was of what she said. Boy? He was far from it. "I'm a little old to be called boy and I guess I'll have ta keep hackin' ya away until ya get it through yer head ta leave me the hell alone." Logan growled and then narrowed his eyes as she laughed.

"You are a mere boy compare to me. Unless you are another External, which I know you are not because I know all of them." The woman stared at him as she stopped laughing and her eyes began to create sparks of gold. Logan tried to draw his claws out once more, but nothing happened. He also found pressure being placed on his body causing him to fall to one knee. "I suppose when you enter Hell people will be asking who killed you. It is highly embarrassing to say you were killed by a woman. Tell them Candra killed you and they shall take pity on you."

**Present**

Charles Xavier was going through different files on the internet searching for the mutant name 'Gambit'. He had spent the night before searching with Cerebro to see if he was able to locate the mutant, but found nothing. He assumed he needed to search harder and maybe even in farther location.

In the meantime he was searching through records and discovered that his real name was Remy LeBeau, but the news he found was disturbing to say the least. He clicked out of the window and went to the next article to only tell him what he had already read.

Xavier clicked out of the window once more and turned away from the computer. He rested one hand on his temple as he tried to decide on what to do. He didn't know if he should tell Logan what he found on the fact they were not supposed to disturb the past, even though they already did just that. He closed his eyes and could still see the article that he had found online.

Seven years ago in Cairo, Illinois, a car bombing had been reported. When the police arrived the car was in flames and took several minutes for the firemen to put it out. There was hardly anything left of the car and the remains of the body found inside were beyond recognition. The body had to be identified by dental records and was found to be Remy LeBeau.

The article went on to describe about LeBeau's life and then talked of the one suspect. Belladonna Boudreaux was accused of murder and put on trial. The case went on for two months, but without evidence, Bella walked out free and the case was forgotten.

This is what Xavier feared that Logan would somehow change the boy's future by giving hint to what was to happen. He trusted Logan and knew the man had a good insight on what not to do, but might feel some guilt after Remy had helped him and then leaving the younger mutant to die. It was harsh, but it had to happen. It was dangerous enough sending Logan and Rogue to the past to recover what caused him to lose his memories and they already affected it.

**End of Chapter 12**

Q/A: **How is Professor Xavier alive if this takes place after the X3 movie and he was killed in it?** I'm surprised it wasn't asked sooner, but I am using the way ending of X3 at the end when Moria is talking to Xavier. They had a clone body for him, unfortunately, it was crippled also.

FYI: I was trying to think of a name for the card player Gambit had to go against and I am just terrible at making up names (just not creative enough), so I decided to chose someone who already exists. Kim II Sung aka Scrambler, mostly known for being a Marauder. However, he is not one in this story, he's just a card player (though I am using his personality in here).


End file.
